Shooting Stars
by free-soul
Summary: Serena a normal girl, who attends the richest noble school in the country encountered the bully group L4 leaded by Darien Mason. Darien tried to humiliate Serena but eventually fell in love with her, while Serena fell in love with his best friend Seiya Ro
1. chapter one edited

Hi, this is the newly edited version of shooting stars *sigh* Its all thanks to the great, talented Lady of light. She is a fantastic editor! If you ask me, I would recommend her as one of the best editor available on the net (All right...I am sucking up to her so she would keep on editing).  
  
Author: free_soul Lady of light  
  
Rating: PG13+ (Some language)  
  
*************************** SHOOTING STARS *************************** CHAPTER ONE  
  
A furious Serena kicked her old motorbike in frustration and looked around for help.  
  
"Great! I am stuck in the middle of nowhere on the way to that stupid school!" she shook her head as she dragged the motorbike with her along the way. Serena attended M.A.R.S. University, the most well known school for nobles owned by The Four Noble Familes of Mason, Anderson, Rochester and Smith. Because she wasn't a noble, Serena was looked down upon and avoided by her snobby, rich classmates. She hated the school and the snobby people in it, but her mother swore to send her to the dungeon if she quit.  
  
The extreme heat and heavy motorbike was definitely not helping Serena in her walk. Suddenly, a flashy blue BMW raced past her, slowing and finally stopping a few steps in front of her. Serena walked up to the car, planning to pass it without so much as a glance at whoever was inside. However, the owner obviously did not intend to let her pass as the tinted back window opened and Serena saw Jane Reed, the spoiled daughter of a multimillionaire, combing her shiny, thick brown hair.  
  
Oh, look what we have here. Poor little girl. Want a ride?" Jane smirked, flashing her fashionable, expensive pair of sunglasses at Serena. Serena blinked, temporarily blinded by the light reflecting off of Jane's Italian-style earrings, before sarcastically answering, No thanks, I'd prefer walking, since it's such a beautiful day." Pausing to take a breath, Serena added, with a snide tone, and I don't want the blame for your straw hair falling off your big head." Jane's eyes narrowed. Well, I do not want you in my car anyway. You'd dirty it with your rags." She sat back in the car and closed the window while waving her driver to contine. The wheels rose piles of dust, effectively choking Serena as she continued her trek.  
  
---------  
  
Serena slowly entered the school. The day had barely started and already she felt as though a truck had run her over. Of course, that was nothing new - nearly everyday at M.A.R.S. felt like hell. Collasping on a bench in the hall, she relaxed her muscles; dragging a sixty kilogram motorbike for nearly a kilometer was tiring work, especially when heading towards the last place on earth she wanted to be.  
  
Sitting up, Serena happened to glance down the hall, where she noticed a small crowd had gathered and was apparently watching something-interesting take place. Deciding she wasn' t *that* tired, Serena got up and headed towards the congregation. She pushed her way to the center, and saw a young man picking up his scattered books. She leaned down to help him, all the while looking at him in curiosity, but a hand forcefully stopped her. Turning around, Serena saw her best friend, Raye, who had entered the school with an academic scholarship.  
  
Serena, do not," Raye whispered. He offended the Four L," she continued, staring at him in sympathy. The Four L, sons of the four families after whom the school was named, were notorious for their snobbishness and richness. Whoever dared to offend one of them never lasted long in the school.  
  
"Shame on them! They're bullying others again!" Serena grunted under her breath.  
  
"Shush Serena!" Raye looked around nervously, "You don't want to end up like him! "  
  
Serena sighed sadly; Raye was right, she was incapable of doing anything helpful. She looked at the boy one more time and was turning to go when she saw ther English teacher, Mr. Ash, arrive.  
  
Michael! I heard about what you did." He gave the boy a sympathetic pat on the back. I advise you to stop hanging around those kinds of people, and after you drop out of this school, do something productive, instead of offending the rich," he whispered softly.  
  
Serena felt her heart turn to ice. Even the teacher!  
  
----------  
  
"I can't believe this!" Serena wrinkled her nose. She was holding a huge garbage can along with Raye, it was their turn to clean the hall today.  
  
"You should have gotten used to it by now, " Raye sighed sadly.  
  
"They are such pigs, I wish I never have to see them again!" Serena cried. At that moment, four tall, dignified figures appeared, effectively silencing the entire hallway. Mr. Ash accidentally crashed into the leader of the four, spilling his coke as he fell. He glanced up, frightened at who he saw.  
  
"I..I am so...so....so....sorry!" he stammered on tiptoe, handkerchief in hand, cleaning up the tall young man's face.  
  
"That's Darien Mason!" Raye whispered.  
  
Darien looked at Mr. Ash sideways, than coldly said "If sorry was acceptable, what's the point of having policemen?" Then he actually pushed Mr. Ash aside and walked away, kicking the garbage can that Serena and Raye were holding. It landed a meter away and all the garbage tipped out of it.  
  
Serena looked at it in astonishment; as much as she had heard about the 4L, she never thought they were so ferocious. Darien walked off followed by the other three, but the last one stopped in front of the garbage can, and gracefully, he bent down and picked it up. Then with a charming smile at Serena and Ray he walked away too.  
  
"Who was that?" Serena whispered, impressed with his attitude.  
  
Raye smiled, "That was Seiya Smith!"  
  
----------  
  
That night the 4L were in their usual hangout spot - a classy bar downtown known for not carding. Darien fell down onto the sofa, his handsome features wincing a little when he saw Taiki holding a strange girl in his arms.  
  
"You change your girlfriends too often!" Darien complained as he held the cup of wine up and sipped from it.  
  
Taiki smiled at Darien' s comment, "You forget, I never keep a girl more then one week."  
  
The girl's beautiful face wrenched, but she immediately got in control of her feelings and forced her smile back.  
  
"Don't get mad," Taiki kissed her cheeks tenderly "Did I tell you that you are the best out of all of those girls?"  
  
Eyes rolled among the group.  
  
A group of people walked slowly towards the 4L, all of them looking slightly drunk, "Do you know who that girl is!?" the leader of the group questioned.  
  
Taiki raised his head slowly, his eyes stared coldly at the man. "*She* is my *girfriend*," he spelled out.  
  
"Traitor!" the man cried and his fist headed straight towards Taiki. Darien, holding a half-broken wine bottle, stopped it. Yaten and Seiya stood up too, and joined in the fight. The group was easily defeated and about three minutes later, the 4Ls patted their shirt clean and walked away briskly, unhurt. Behind them, six moaning bodies lay on the ground, beaten black and blue.  
  
"They were too easy," Yaten said sarcastically.  
  
Seiya stopped in front of the counter and dropped off some bank notes. "Here is twenty thousand dollars, it's to compensate for the furniture," he left, leaving the astonished owners starring at the huge amount of cash.  
  
----------  
  
At the same time, Serena was working for a living on a part-time job.  
  
"So, are you saying that they are absolutely mean, bad, stupid, spoiled and ugly?" Lita asked. Serena and Lita, good friends from high school, now worked in the same cake shop.  
  
"Well the first four are true for sure, but.... I wouldn't say they're ugly..." Serena said slowly.  
  
Lita glanced at Serena and mocked "Are you saying...they are good looking?!"  
  
"Well, you know...their family is pretty...rich, why in the world would they marry someone...ugly, so it...turns...out kinda...cute..." stammered a blushing Serena.  
  
"Uh huh, I see," Lita sneered. "So is every single one of them spoiled and mean?"  
  
Serena was just going to answer of course, when the memory of the previous meeting with Seiya rushed past her thoughts, which changed her mind. "Well, one of them, is quite different I guess, but he doesn't talk much, so I can't be sure." she answered in a tiny voice.  
  
"Really..." Lita looked down and opened her mouth but immediately closed it again.  
  
"Were you going to say something?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, I am kinda disappointed in you Serena...you use to be so brave in high school..." Lita said softly, trying not to hurt Serena' s feelings.  
  
"Me too..."  
  
--------  
  
"Are you sure you don't want my help, Raye?" Serena asked, staring concerned at the box in Raye's hands. They were walking down the stairs, both holding stacks of boxes.  
  
"Nah, it's OK." Raye answered.  
  
"Are you sure? It looks really heavy!"  
  
"Don't worry! It's just some dust I've cleaned out of my locker!" Raye smiled, "Its weightless!" She barely finished her sentence when a few people appeared on the corner of the stairs. She jerked to a stop, trying to not crash into the person directly in front of her, but only succeeded in loosing her grasp on the box of dust, which landed on top of the person's head.  
  
Raye stared in horror as the victim stared back; it just had to be the big mean rich Darien Mason.  
  
"I...I am so sorry!" her eyes widened as he reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes filled with frustration.  
  
He spat out the dust in his mouth, and patted his shirt clean. "Why are so many people apologizing to me this days?" he questioned "I have said this billions of times, but I think I have to repeat a little for the deaf ones, huh?" he snarled. "If sorry was acceptable, what's the point of having policemen!" then with a hard push, he sent Raye tumbling into the air and landing on the hard floor with a loud bang.  
  
Serena stared at him blankly, her eyes dodging back and forth at the fallen form of Raye, and the living monster Darien Mason. She was knocked aside by Darien when her brain screamed for her to defend her friend. Serena felt her temper raising unwittingly as her mouth got out of control.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she heard her voice scream.  
  
Darien was so surprised by the strong hatred in her voice that he almost tripped over the steps. He turned around and looked at the tiny blonde with the weird hairstyle.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"WHO the hell do YOU think YOU ARE treating everyone like animals! Just because YOUR PARENTS are rich doesn't means YOU have the right to act like a bloated egomaniac! I bet that you have never earned a cent for yourself; you are just some STUPID idiot who lives off your parent's money! YOU ARE A BASTARD, AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" the last few words were screamed out, as Serena' s face turned bright red with anger. She breathed heavily, as she stared at Darien' s astonished face.  
  
It took Darien a few minutes to absorb all that criticisms, never before in his life had anybody talked to him in such a way. He felt his mouth going dry, and for once in his entire life, he was at a lost of words.  
  
"Right," answered Darien softly, but dangerously, then with several blinks, he opened his mouth. "You are so dead," he whispered in a low voice, then with a snap of his fingers the 4L walked away. Seiya looked at Serena, gave her a little pat on the shoulder, and walked away too.  
  
Raye stood up slowly, she rubbed her shoulders and said worriedly, "I am so sorry, Serena it's all my fault."  
  
"No," Serena coolly said, "This was to happen sooner or later."  
  
--------  
  
Serena rode on her motorcycle slowly on her way home she wasn't looking forward to getting home and facing her mother. 'The last thing I wanted was to have some amazing adventure like this...' she thought, sighing. 'I can't go back to that school, unless I want to end up like Michael, which I certainly do not!'  
  
Unfortunately, she had to get home sooner or later. When she did, she got off her motorbike and stumbled in through the door. Her mother, Irene, greeted her there.  
  
"Hello Sere!" She said cheerfully, "You look tired, oh I see, you have been working hard to get those rich boys, huh?! Good grief, you don't have to work that hard!"  
  
"Mom, I am very, very, very tired..." Serena said weakly as she throw her bag onto the sofa.  
  
"All right, all right, I get the message," Her mom nodded and walked off. "Ken! You are sneaking snacks again? How many times do I have to tell you? That food's for your daughter! You know how poor we are, and your daughter is still attending that expensive school!"  
  
Irene's voice slowly faded as Serena closed the door, and as she leaned against it and sighed, "How am I going to tell her about this..."  
  
--------------------  
  
(Dinner time)  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"Can I talk to you about this thing?" asked a nervous Serena.  
  
"Of course, what is it?"  
  
"Well... what would happen if I quit school!?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU can't do this to me! Do you know HOW MUCH we payed for your school fees!(breath in) Irene cried hoarsely, taking in a shallow breath before continuing. We've sacrificed so much so that you can get a better schooling and a better life, and THIS is how you repay me?" She stopped to take quick, shallow gasps for air, as Ken tried to calm her.  
  
Serena stared, frightened, at her mom "Calm down...I said, what if..."She soothed  
  
Irene immediately stood up and asked, "So you are not quitting for real?" "I guess I'm not..."  
  
"Good, good," Irene laughed. " Then you should go get some beauty sleep. You?l need it to catch those rich boys, you know," she said with a wink. ---------  
  
CHALLENGE ONE  
  
Serena walked into the school hall cautiously; and as she looked around, her heart was singing 'Death is in the air.'  
  
" Something's not right." she whispered to herself.  
  
She walked to her locker and breathed in. "OK, this is it, they always stick the note in lockers!" Serena opened her locker. There, hanging from the hook on the side of her locker, was the blood red note, with two white symbols - 4L - printed in the center. It simply read, You shall die!" Serena tore the note from her locker and stuffed it in her back pocket before heading off to class.  
  
Her classmates avoided her as usual. Serena sat at her desk and immediately felt something wet on the seat. Trying to stand to see what it was, she found - to her abject horror - that she couldn't as she was now superglued to her chair. Stupid.*brats*," Serena cursed as her classmates tried to keep straight faces.  
  
CHALLENGE TWO  
  
It would take Serena all of first period to pry herself free of the seat, completely ruining her jeans in the process. During the whole time, she tried to ignore the death glares coming from her classmates. She knew the battle was far from over, and that the superglue was not the last or the most intelligent weapon her enemies would use.  
  
There was a test scheduled for that day. The atmosphere of the room was suspiciously full of whispers, obviously planning the next attack. I wonder what's going to happen next,' Serena thought, anything but eager to find out.  
  
Mr. Clark, the math teacher, entered the classroom with the test papers carefully tucked under his arm. After giving the ususal spiel about cheating, calculator usage, etc., he finally passed out the papers. Serena quickly scanned the test when she received it, her mouth curving up into a smile. "This is so easy!" she thought, completely forgetting that she was still the victim of a war going on.  
  
Serena was concentrating on a problem when someone tapped her shoulder. She ignored the tap, knowing Mr. Clark's hawk-like eyes would catch her turning around. A crumpled piece of paper suddenly landed on her desk. She was just about to open it when Mr. Clark appeared in front of her. He snatched the paper from her hands and opened it. Serena stared at him in fright as his expression changed from suspicious to red-hot anger.  
  
"Young lady! How dare you cheat on my test!" He huffed.  
  
"But I..didn't it's them!" Serena pointed at the innocent looking faces behind her.  
  
Don? give me any of that bull! You will be given a zero on this test. Now get out!"  
  
With a loud bang, the class door closed right in Serena' s nose. Serena sighed, and picked up her school bag.  
  
"Fine then, don't listen to me! ,"she muttered, heading towards her favorite place in the school. She adored the varanda, because spoiled rich snobs like Darien never went there. Today, however, was a different case. When Serena arrived, she saw Seiya Smith leaning against the fence, staring down into the gardens below. Her breath caught in her throat when his silkly black bangs fell over his eyes. Slowly, Serena caught a hold of herself. 'What am I thinking!? I don't even know him - he's probably just as spoiled as the rest of them.'  
  
Seiya shook himself out of his daydream when he heard footsteps on the veranda behind him. Turning, he saw the tiny blonde with pigtails standing behind him, and smiled gently.  
  
"Hi!" He said. "Hi."  
  
He patted a spot beside him. "Why are you here?" Serena jumped onto the fence with Seiya' s help and shifted to make herself comfortable. "Oh, nothing much just a bad day!" She smiled weakly,  
  
'Tell him you idiot, it's all the 4L's fault!' 'You tell him! It's not like he did anything wrong!' 'Well, you....hey wait a minute, why am I arguing with myself?'  
  
"Are you all right?" Seiya asked waving a hand in front of Serena.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sure I'm fine..." Serena shrugged.  
  
"So, do you come here a lot?" Serena asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
No more words were spoken as the two just sat, quietly gazing at the breathtaking view.  
  
CHALLENGE THREE  
  
Serena looked around the girl's toilet curiously, 'I wonder how come no one is in this toilet' after the morning's incidents, she had grown wary. 'Oh well' she shrugged 'I am busting!' she walked inside a toilet and closed the door, and then she heard some noises. Outside, two boys laughed loudly as they stuck a stick between the door handles, effectively trapping her inside. Serena screamed and banged furiously on the locked door.  
  
CHALLENGE FOUR  
  
A boy cautiously looked around to make sure no one was watching as he covered a school telephone in super glue. Serena stomped in frustration as she headed for the very telephone. 'I am going to call the principal!' (Yes, the school had a telephone to the office, because it was too big to walk around) she thought and grabbed onto the telephone handle. Again, she felt weird and tried to move her hand but it was stuck there.  
  
"Great!" Serena looked at the telephone attached to her fingers. "Now you can finish my English half yearly with me!"  
  
CHALLENGE FIVE  
  
Serena stuffed some books in her locker. Upon closing it, she saw Raye standing next to her locker. She missed two periods taking the telephone of her hand with the school nurse.  
  
"Hi Raye!" Serena said with a fake cheerfulness, she was glad to see her, but Raye just turned and said nothing. Serena stared at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked. Raye turned back as she glanced at Serena sadly, and walked away.  
  
"What's the point of having friends like that?" Darien Mason's voice sounded from behind her. "You get into so much trouble because of her, and now, she's not even talking to you!" Darien smirked.  
  
Serena just stood there, her heart raced furiously as she spoke loud and clear with the entire hall of people listening "*BASTARD*!" "I've had enough of this!" Serena screamed, it was only 10:00 a.m. and she had already gone to the school nurse six times. She dragged her bag tiredly into the cafeteria and fell down onto a chair. "Oh no, not again!" Serena moaned as she found herself sitting on something wet.  
  
"Old tricks..." Serena shook her head and try to lift the chair up, but surprisingly, it was attached to the ground. "What now?" She thought as a boy walked closer to her, smirking. He held something behind him and slowly he pulled a long red object out. Serena arched an eyebrow in confusion at first, but as he got closer, she realized what it was. It was a firecracker, in fact, a HUGE firecracker. He tossed it onto the desk and lit it.  
  
BANG BUNG HONG BANG  
  
"THIS IS WAY TOO exaggerated!" Serena screamed covering her ears, feeling as though her eardrums were going to break.  
  
------------  
  
After several more jokes, (chased by snakes, humans, guinea pigs, and spiders) Serena tumbled tiredly into the courtyard of the school, and looked around to ensure that no one would be able to see her. As Serena leaned her back against the wall, she examined herself and found that her clothes were torn, her hair had fallen out of its buns, and her face was covered in dirt and mud, She was a mess. "Phew," she breathed...Serena just sat there for several minutes, waiting for her heartbeat to go back to normal.  
  
"Serena?" She looked up, Raye was standing in front of her. Serena jumped up immediately and said, "Why are you here Raye? You'll just get into trouble with them too," and pushed Raye away.  
  
Raye nibbled her bottom lips, "Taking a tiny teddy bear out of her pocket and stuffing it into Serena' s hand. Then, she ran away.  
  
Serena looked at the teddy bear, it was tied in a pink ribbon, it's face held a sad expression. On the back of the teddy bear was a tiny white button. Serena pressed it and a sound came out of the little bear.  
  
"I am sorry Serena," 'said' the bear.  
  
"That's Raye's voice..." Serena whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Serena sniffed, and pressed the button once more  
  
"I am sorry Serena." Serena smiled, and placed the bear safely into her pocket. Then she stood up, and she felt her energy coming back to her.  
  
"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRICKS ON ME! Get out here right NOW!" She screamed, waving her arms in the air. Suddenly from the upstairs window, someone poured a whole bucket of dirty water down onto Serena.  
  
-----------  
  
Serena walked out of the school slowly after changing some old clothes she had in her locker and brushing her hair. She walked to her motorbike and grabbed the handle. But to her horror, the motorbike roamed and roared, and then with a crashing sound it fell into pieces. She clasped a hand over her eyes, 'I am going to die if this continues!' she thought.  
  
Serena dropped off her motorbike at the Dick Smith shops, and decided to walk home, since there is no other way. She kicked some rocks on the street knowing tomorrow could be even worse. She sighed and screamed YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" to the empty street. BAKA DARIEN!!" She breathed heavily as a car stopped beside her. Serena turned to see the car window opening to reveal none other than Darien Mason. Serena groaned.  
  
"I've got good news and bad news for you Serena!" Darien smirked. "So which one do you want to hear first?!" Serena said nothing, just stared. "Well, I guess the good news? 'The good news is, you have suffered enough to gain my respect! And the bad news is, I will try even harder tomorrow! " With a sarcastic laugh the red sport car drove away.  
  
--------------- That night at home,  
  
Serena dug the spoon wildly into the bowl of mashed potatoes, " I 'ave to 'repare for the cha'enges tomo'ow!" Serena spoke through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Ken looked at his daughter with wide eyes. He has never seen her eating so fast and so...MUCH!  
  
Serena finished her fourth serving of mashed potatoes, excused herself and ran to her room. Ken stood up and asked the stunned Irene, "Is she pregnant?!"  
  
Serena threw herself on her bed. Staring up at her ceiling, she thought over the day's events. The only high point of the day was meeting Seiya on the veranda. He's so quiet,' she thought. Digging in her pocket, she brought the teddy bear in front of her face. The black, plastic eyes stared back at her. Pressing the white button, Serena listened to the words she heard countless times that day. The tiny toy gave her courage to continue. She placed it on her night table and took a piece of red paper from her desk drawer. Using white-out, she wrote PIG" in huge letters. With colored gel pens, she wrote, you will die before me."  
  
-----------NEXT DAY-----------  
  
Serena glared suspiciously at her gossiping classmates as she walked into her first class. Strange, no one is striking,' she thought warily.  
  
Before sitting down, Serena checked her chair. No glue. Elizabeth and Lucy, two of her classmates, walked towards her.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you," Elizabeth said, flashing her a sad smile.  
  
Lucy added, yeah, me too. Everyone is avoiding you, even though it's not your fault."  
  
Serena looked up in surprise she had never liked those two, always comparing their richness. 'Well, maybe I was wrong!' she thought.  
  
"But...why are you two...talking to me? You might get yourself into danger you know!" Serena arched an eyebrow.  
  
Lucy twitched a strand of brown hair in between her fingers and whispered, "I stand for justice! Those stupid 4Ls are too mean!"  
  
-----------  
  
Serena walked around the cafeteria and suddenly, she spotted a group of four sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. She took out the red paper and breathed in deeply. Then she straightened her back and walked confidently towards them, stopping about two meters away to shout, "Darien-baka!" Darien turned around. She then walked in front of him and stuck the red paper on his face with a loud 'pa'  
  
-----------  
  
"Serena!" Serena turned around to see two strange boys running her way, "Mr Ash wants to see you!" they screamed.  
  
"Why? Where is he?" Serena followed them.  
  
They kept on walking, until they got to an isolated part of the school. Serena glanced at the boys suspiciously, "Hey, are you sure this is the way?"  
  
The two boys looked around, and turned back to Serena, both with wicked smiles on their faces.  
  
"What do you want!" Serena frowned, suddenly conscious of her vulnerable situation. The boys snickered and one suddenly jumped towards her. Serena screamed and struggled, as she felt the boy's lips pressing against her face while the other one tore her clothes.  
  
"NO! Please! Stop it!" Serena' s pleading slowly turned into screams as they pulled, dragged and manhandled her body. Serena felt herself losing consciousness as they bruised her roughly.  
  
"Stop that!" Serena heard, semiconscious, before feeling the boys getting off her trembling body. She peeked open her eyes, and saw Seiya standing in front of the boys.  
  
"Get out of my face now," he breathed icily, as the boys edged past him and ran.  
  
Seiya looked at Serena lying prone on the ground, her eyes pleading him for comfort. He looked at her for a few more seconds before turning and walking away.  
  
Slowly, Serena sat up, and as everything grew clear, she suddenly felt an urge to cry. She tried biting it back, but a sob escaped her lips anyway. Seiya stopped upon hearing it, turned and slowly walked back to her. Serena looked up through red, puffy eyes to see Seiya doing a handstand against the wall.  
  
"What...*sob*....are you doing?" Serena asked, looking strangely at him, tears forgotten.  
  
Seiya looked up at the sky, and with a far away look in his eyes, said, a friend once told me to do a handstand whenever I felt like crying, because then the tears that were going to come out would go back it. He flipped over and laid on his stomache besides Serena.  
  
Serena sat up, hugged her knees to her chest and whispered a light thank you.  
  
"No need, I helped you only because I don't like this sort of thing happening to girls, it's not because of you."  
  
That afternoon, while Serena was walking home when Lucy and Elisabethwalked up next to her.  
  
"Serena!" They called. Serena turned around.  
  
"Do you want to come to a party?" Lucy asked while Elizabeth nudged her.  
  
"No, I...don't have those kind of clothes." Serena said, embarrassed.  
  
Lucy paused and looked devilish for a second, but then smiled warmly and said, "Don't worry! It's just a normal party! You can wear anything you want, even jeans!"  
  
"Really?" Serena asked shocked and suspicious - after all, no one in M.A.R.S. had ever invited her to a party before. "Well then, where is it?"  
  
Lucy wrote down the address for Serena and said, "It's Saturday, tomorrow, and oh yeah! Don't forget to wear a red scarf!" She said as she giggled.  
  
"Red scarf?" Serena raised an eyebrow  
  
"Oh that's just the symbol of this party!" Elisabeth smiled.  
  
----------SATURDAY----------  
  
Serena paced in the elevator, feeling very nervous. This was the first time she had ever attended a party held by rich people. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing black jeans with a button-up white shirt and a black jacket. The red silk scarf she had found in her mother's closet encircled her neck. That a silly idea, using a red scarf for a symbol!'  
  
As the elevator dinged, Serena smoothed out her shirt and headed for the door directly opposited the elevator. Pushing the doors open, she was immediately encompassed by a loud party environment. Looking around the well-dressed room, she noticed people staring back at her. how could I have been so stupid? Of course this wouldn't be a casual party!' She blushed in embarrassment, and was turning to go when the gown bedecked Lucy and Elisabeth reached her. They laughed.  
  
"You look like those waitresses! Hahaha..." Elizabeth choked.  
  
Then a guy dressed in tuxedo came and stuffed a plate with a cup of wine in Serena's open hands. Serena stared at the wine, feeling humiliated.  
  
Lucy patted her on the shoulder and turned to go when Serena shouted "Lucy!" She turned back just in time to see Serena holding up the cup of wine and felt her pouring it onto her hair.  
  
----------  
  
Darien closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles in his personal spa, which was around 60m across. He settled back, trying to take a nap, but somehow his thoughts always sprang back to that strange girl with meatballs. Darien frowned slightly. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
"Mr Mason, there are two gentlemen outside who wish to see you." A servant said, handing out a towel.  
  
"All right, tell them to wait for a minute."  
  
Darien got dressed and walked out of the bath. "So did you do it?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"What?!" Darien shouted.  
  
"Well we were tearing her clothes when...." He didn't get to finish the sentence since Darien blew up again  
  
"WHO told you to tear her clothes?! I just said, play around with her and scare her a LITTLE!!" Darien' s face turned dark red. 'Why do I even care?' Darien shook his head quietly, "Never mind, so tell me what happened!"  
  
"Well, Seiya Smith came..."  
  
Darien' s face lost all traces of color. "Seiya? What the hell..."  
  
-----------  
  
"REALLY?!? He is an absolute brat!" Screamed Lita.  
  
"I know, if not for Seiya, I'd be in so much pain!" Serena arranged the cakes, then looked up at Lita, who had a weird expression on her face. "Lita?!" Serena waved a hand. "Earth to Lita!!" but Lita was starring at the opposite direction outside the door.  
  
"There are two REALLY hot guys outside!" Lita muttered. Serena turned and looked at the 'hot' guys. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'Not after school!' The 'hot guys' were Yaten and Seiya.  
  
They stepped inside the shop and looked around. Yaten' s eyes grow big when he saw Serena.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Part time job." Serena answered simply "What are YOU doing here anyway? I thought your parents owned a private cake shop!"  
  
"He's the one that wanted to come in!" Yaten pointed at Seiya.  
  
Lita looked back and forth and Serena and the guys "You know each other?"  
  
Serena leaned closer to Lita and whispered "Yep, they just happens to be part of the infamous 4L!"  
  
Lita's eyes grew wide "Cute AND RICH!"  
  
Seiya looked at the cakes and pointed to one of them "Can I have that one?"  
  
Yaten frowned, "Seiya! We just had two Italian pancakes and I thought you don't like sweet things!"  
  
"It looks cute" answered Seiya sheepishly.  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
Serena bent down, "Which one do you want?"  
  
Seiya bent down too, he pointed at one of the cakes and looked at Serena through the glass windows.  
  
Serena caught him staring, and blushed.  
  
Yaten smirked, "Seiya always acts weird in front of the girls he likes." Serena blushed even more when she heard that, and quickly took the piece of cake and placed it onto the counter.  
  
Seiya took the cake.  
  
"BUT his unusual action is definitely NOT because of you!" Yaten winked. "Bye industrious virgin!" *wink*  
  
"HEY!" Serena sighed and turned to Lita who was talking to herself. "If it's not because of Serena...then is it ME?"  
  
----------  
  
Serena stomped across the school hall, heading for the 4Ls. She felt her head filled with fury and her hands trembling for revenge. Darien just stared as she stopped in front of him and slapped him harshly across his face!  
  
Serena ran and climbed the stairs to the veranda. She was sitting there looking down when Seiya came.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that he chided.  
  
"Well, I have never been so insulted in my whole life and I wasn't thinking." Serena sighed.  
  
"Darien is dangerous..." Seiya turned to Serena.  
  
In the corner of the veranda, Elisabeth and Lucy were sneaking around, and in Lucy's hands was a camera...  
  
----------  
  
"Hey! Peasant!" Serena felt a slap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Elisabeth holding a magazine.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Have a look at this!" Lucy pointed at one of the attractive models and starts to read "Michelle Richardson, 22 years old, and already one of the most successful supermodels of the world. She is studying in France right now and has already won the Global, model of the year award and three more academic awards!" Lucy flashed a smile.  
  
Serena was puzzled "What does she have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, she is Seiya' s girlfriend!" Elisabeth stated and smirked.  
  
Serena felt her heart chilling 'Of course...he must have a girlfriend after all...why haven't I thought of this.'  
  
"Do you think you can actually get him?!" Elizabeth and Lucy encircled her, while they flapped the magazine in front of her.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You are nothing but a piece of rubbish Serena! So wake up and stop bugging Seiya! Every girl dreams of the 4L, and I won't let you get them!" Lucy pushed Serena.  
  
Serena felt dizzy, the news about Michelle was shocking enough and now they were pushing her around. She felt herself loosing balance, falling backwards, when suddenly someone from behind caught her.  
  
Elizabeth and Lucy silenced, staring at the person in awe, while Serena turned to see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing to her, I am telling you, SHE is MY girl!" said a furious Darien. He took one hand from Serena' s shoulder and pointed straightforward.  
  
"Now, get out of here before I get people to take you out!!" Lucy and Elizabeth glanced at the puzzled Serena in surprise as they quickly bowed and tumbled away.  
  
"Who ASKED YOU to SAVE ME?!" Serena screamed. She still hadn't got over the shock and was determined to blame everything on Darien Mason.  
  
Darien stared wide-eyed. "I just SAVED your butt from those two, and you are still blaming me?!"  
  
"WELL EVERYTHING STARTED BECAUSE OF YOU!!! You are pig headed with TINY PIG EYES! YOUR BRAIN IS SMALLER THAN A PIGEON'S GUTS AND YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE MOST HATED KINDS IN THE PSYCHOLOGICAL TEEEEEEEESSSSSTssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena screamed, totally out of control.  
  
Darien just stared at her, his jaws opened then closed up again. He felt his heart been ripped into pieces but he didn't know why.  
  
----------  
  
"Ok, question six, what sort of girl do you like? A, gentle and caring. B, cute and innocent. C. Strong and stubborn. "  
  
Darien was sitting with a group of servants who were holding dozens of books labeled psychological tests.  
  
Darien sat impatiently and hesitated "C..." He said.  
  
The servants read on "Question seven, what would be your reaction if you caught your girlfriend walking closely with a boy on the street? A..."  
  
"What?! MY girlfriend walking on the street with a boy?! What are you people doing then? I don't pay you to wash my underwear!" Darien demanded.  
  
The servants tensed. "I am just reading from the book, Mr. Mason."  
  
"All right, All right, keep reading!" Darien demanded with a wave of his hands.  
  
"A, you go up to her and ask for an explanation. B, you try to get her attention but do not make matter worse. C, you ignore her first and you inquire her later on. D, you really care about it but you can't do anything because you don't want anybody to know that you actually care.  
  
Darien stared at his feet for a while and stammered "D..."  
  
"So...You really care about it but you can't do anything because you don't want anybody to know that you actually..." the servant's voice faded when he felt Darien' s angry glare on him.  
  
The servant flipped to the next page. "OK you scored " He read the result silently and his face turned white.  
  
"Um...Mr. Mason...I suggest you to read this yourself...."  
  
Darien took a look at the servant and grabbed the book from him impatiently. "What a wimp, can't even read!" He scanned through the passages as his eyes widened.  
  
"What!!" Darien grabbed the book and was going to tear it when the servant stopped him.  
  
"Don't get angry Mr. Mason! There is advice on the next page. Darien blinked and stopped, him, take advice from a book? But he felt a sudden urge to change himself as long as he could please Serena. So he fell into the chair and sighed the servants to continue.  
  
"You can start by changing your appearance."  
  
"How the hell do I change my appearance?!"  
  
"You start with wearing more intimate clothes!" -----------  
  
Serena swung her handbags back and forth. She just left work and was walking down the street when she saw Seiya in front of her. Seiya was staring at a poster of a model in front of a shop.  
  
He smiled warmly when he saw Serena, and Serena' s heartbeat increased. 'That was the brightest smile I've seen from him!' She thought.  
  
"Hi Seiya!"  
  
"Hi Serena! Can you believe this! She is coming back!" Seiya said excitedly. Then he leaned down and gave Serena a light peck on the cheeks. Serena' s eyes widened. She felt herself trembling as he kissed her lightly on the cheeks.  
  
Seiya waved at Serena and walked away, leaving Serena standing there, stunned.  
  
-----------  
  
Darien entered the school grounds, pulling on his too-small shirt in embarrassment. It was a shiny, bright green, with a huge Mickey Mouse smiling cheekily on the front.  
  
----------- 


	2. chapter two edited

********************* SHOOTING STARS ********************* CHAPTER TWO  
  
"What happened to you?!" asked an openly snickering Taiki, as the smaller Yaten hid behind him, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
Darien shook his head in annoyance, pulled on his shirt again, and said dully, Don't ask. Where's Seiya?"  
  
"Mmmm. Michelle's coming back today," Yaten said, finally smothering his amusement at Darien't get-up. He pointed at a pot plant, behind which Seiya was leaning against the wall, a slight smile curving his lips as he stared dreamily into space.  
  
Darien smirked. 'Look at him," he said, but was interrupted by Seiya's cell phone.  
  
The three watched as Seiya impatiently grabbed his cell from his pocket. Glancing at the screen, he screamed, ?he? here! SHE? HERE!" Pushing himself off the wall, he spun in a circle and ran towards his friends. Just then, Serena entered the hall and looked at the hyperventilating Seiya strangely.  
  
"Seiya!!" A beautiful girl stood outside the hall. She was tall and slim, around 22, a golden clip holding her waist length green hair away from her face. The 4L ran to hug to girl.  
  
"That's Michelle Richardson! She's so pretty!" A girl said from behind Serena. "Yeah! Is she the one they were talking about?" "Yep! It's her! She's Seiya's girlfriend!" "Uh huh, I saw her on the magazine that day!"  
  
Serena listened, sucking as much information as she can handle. 'She really is pretty! Prettier than the photos...I can't believe there are flawless people like her in this world! It's hard to believe that we are the same species!'  
  
"You look even prettier then before!" Taiki commented. "So you guys wanna get a drink?" Darien suggested. "Sure, but you better get rid of that thing first!" Yaten said pointing at the shirt.  
  
Serena bowed her head and walked away.  
  
--------------  
  
"Cheers!!" Michelle said, brushing her soft green hair behind an ear. "I am so happy that we are together again. So, how is everything?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Taiki still changes his girlfriend every single week," Yaten said, tsk-tsking at his friend.  
  
"You too!" Taiki pointed an accusing finger.  
  
"No, I only change every eight days."  
  
Michelle turned to Darien "So Dare, is your sister alright?"  
  
"She got married last year to a businessman from Switzerland." Darien winced.  
  
"Really?" Michelle said in surprise. "You must miss her!"  
  
"Don't worry about it! There is this girl, she's just like Cristina! Her name is Serena!" Yaten announced, before being smacked upside the head by Darien.  
  
"Shut up! How can that brat compare to my sis!" Darien demanded.  
  
"I reckon she does..." Yaten made a face and rubbed his head exaggeratedly.  
  
Seiya sat quietly in the corner of the booth the five were sharing, a serious expression on his face. Yaten saw him and slapped him on the back. "What's wrong Seiya? Michelle's here! You should be happy!"  
  
"I know, she *is* sitting in front of me you know..." he murmured quietly.  
  
"He's always like that. When we were kids, he used to cry a lot. Michelle just has to take him somewhere, and he stops crying," Taiki said conspiratorial grin on his face.  
  
" I remember that too..." Michelle nodded, joining in Taiki's smile.  
  
Seiya looked sideways then suddenly shouted, "IT's not THAT!" Everyone silenced. "Why did you take such exposed photos?!" Seiya demanded.  
  
"Exposed? I didn't see anything," Yaten commented, blushing.  
  
Michelle smiled. "It's my job Seiya," She said softly.  
  
"I don't want you to be like the other models..." Seiya whispered.  
  
Michelle walked to Seiya and bent down. "I am glad you worry about me." Seiya blushed. "Just like the Seiya I love." Michelle leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Hey I want one of those too!" the rest of the 4L cried, fighting their way to Michelle, happiness flowing in the air.  
  
-------------  
  
Serena sat staring at her plate of food.  
  
"You haven't touched your food Serena," Ikuko said, concern evident on her face.  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
"But that fish cost two thousand yen! At least have some of it!" Ikuko pointed at a plate, but the plate was empty. She turned to see Ken wolfing down a huge fillet.  
  
'Gee, Michelle's dad is PAG's (A company) manager and my dad is eating fish from my plate. We're so different.' Serena sighed.  
  
-------------  
  
"Serena! SERENA!" A boy shouted from far away. Serena turned and looked at him, trying to make out who the familiar figure is. "Serena! It's Melvin! Remember me?!" the boy cried in excitement.  
  
Serena stared at him. The boy's deep green eyes sparkled in amazement. He was slightly taller then Serena and sporting a fashionable T-shirt. His brown hair was well gelled, with slight blonde highlights at the tips, looks like the typical rich snobs in this school. Aside from this, his eyes showed pure astonishment and fear.  
  
"Melvin..." Serena muttered the name several times, searching through her mind. Melvin was standing in front of her, eyes shinning.  
  
Then it hit Serena "MELVIN ADELA! You were my high school classmate right?!" Serena grasped his hands. She felt her was heart singing. 'This is great!' "What happened to you?!"  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Melvin Adela, the biggest geek in the school, sat beside a tree, a pile of science books sitting next to him. He was reading one that seemed to be printed in another language. He pushed his deep glasses up on his nose and flipped the page. In his right hand, he held a rotten banana sandwich. His hair was still the old-school mushroom cut, and, through his high- prescription glasses, you can see the dumpling-sized, nearly blind pupils skimming the impossible book, full of fascination.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"How did you get here!?" Serena asked. Melvin had an average-income family. It was impossible that he'd ever be able to attend this school.  
  
"My grandpa held several estates. After he died, my dad sold it, and it became his fund for his business success!" Melvin explained. "I was really scared at the new school, but since you are here, everything is all right."  
  
"Yeah!" Serena agreed, "Now everything is..." Serena suddenly remembered her own situation. Her expression dimmed. "You know, you better not talk to me..." Serena said sadly, looking at her feet.  
  
"Why?" Melvin asked puzzled. "You are the only person here that I know! You took care of me from those bullies ever since I was little!! You can't just abandon me NOW!" Melvin cried.  
  
"All right, all right, let's go then." Serena grabbed his hand as they climbed the stairs to look over the school from the roof.  
  
"WOW! This place is amazing!" Melvin said in astonishment. "There must be a lot of famous people here!" he cried.  
  
Serena leaned against the fence "Maybe, but I don't know any of them.."  
  
Suddenly Melvin pointed to somewhere downstairs and asked "Hey! Are they some sort of stars?" He was pointing at the 4L, who just happened to be walking into the school hall.  
  
"Wow, they are good-looking," he commented, as Serena glared daggers at the four.  
  
She knew she had to warn the nave young man. " If you want to get over the school years safely, don't ever get involved with those people."  
  
"Why?" Melvin asked scratching his hair.  
  
Serena grabbed him in a rush and said "Don't ask. Anyway, we better get going if we don't want to be late."  
  
-----------------  
  
Serena is sitting beside the School River. (AN: yes, the school have a river as apart of their property!) "Serena! Lunch!" Melvin screamed. He was carrying a huge tray of food.  
  
"Thanks Melvin." Serena looked down onto the tray and face faulted. "Why did you buy so much?"  
  
"Don't worry! There are more choices this way," Melvin said, sitting on a rock.  
  
Serena' s expression became serious "Even though your family is rich now, you still shouldn't waste money!" she said.  
  
"Don't worry Serena! I kinda miss the times back in high school, when we were all so carefree. Here!" Melvin handed her a lunch.  
  
"Did you ever go back to that snack shop outside our school?" Serena asked, memories rushing to the front of her mind.  
  
"YEAH! I got my dad to buy the whole shop so that they could open it in front of our house! HEY! Do you want anything?! I can call them!" Melvin took out his cell.  
  
"NO! THAT IS so EXAGGERATED!" Serena laughed. "I am so happy I met an old friend here!" Serena sighed, mostly talking to herself.  
  
Upstairs at the school open view, Darien spared stares of death at the happy looking 'couple' sharing food. He felt jealousy getting the better of him as the rest of the 4L group walked up to him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" they asked, puzzled.  
  
-------------  
  
Serena opened her locker and saw Melvin walking towards her. "Hey Melvin!" she greeted.  
  
"Hey Sere! What's your number?" Melvin shuffled through his pocket for the key to his locker.  
  
"167, what about you?"  
  
"174." Melvin found the key and opened it.  
  
"Not 174 again..." Serena muttered.  
  
Melvin opened his locker and spotted a weird red note attached to the top. "Huh? What's this?"  
  
Serena turned and her eyes widened. 'Why did Melvin get a note?! Is it because of me?'  
  
"Ah...I know, is it like some sort of...um...welcome card for transfer students like me?!" Melvin turned to Serena, a goofy smile covering his face.  
  
'What the hell does that Darien BAKA want!'  
  
---------------  
  
Darien held his cricket bat tightly and slammed the ball, putting all his anger into the swing. He bent down and took out another ball, but he dropped it when he saw Serena running his way.  
  
Serena stopped in front of him and demanded "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT you pighead!? Melvin has never even met you before! Why did you give him a note!?"  
  
Darien looked away from her. The truth is, he doesn't even know why he is so angry with the brown headed geek. He bit his bottom lip and turned to Serena. "You idiot! It's all your fault! Don't you know anything!" Darien raised his bat to continue but his swing was stopped by Serena.  
  
"What did you mean by that!? What do you mean it's all my fault? What rights do you have to blame everything on me huh? You are such a...a..." She searched around for the right insult. "Brainless pig!" She screamed.  
  
"ME? Brainless?" Darien stared. He felt himself loosing his temper, but he was unable to get angry with the blonde standing in front of him. "What about your friend then? Is he 'brainful'?"  
  
"Melvin?"  
  
"Yeah! That slug! I'd like to see which one you gets to drop out of school first!" Darien tossed his head  
  
"I demand you to take back that stupid note!" Serena pointed at him.  
  
"Ha!" Darien laughed coldly, "No one has dared to demand anything from me since the day I was born!"  
  
"Then I'll repeat this again you idiot! I demand you to take back that stupid note!" Serena screamed in frustration.  
  
"Get away from me," Darien said, shoving Serena aside. Serena lost her balance and fell heavily onto the ground with a scream. Darien turned back, the deep hatred engraved in his features and shinning from eyes turned into concern. But only for a fleeting moment, before being replaced by the mask of irritation.  
  
Serena sat up on the ground and shouted "How dare you treat a girl like that!?"  
  
"It serves you right! It's your fault you hung around with that geek!" He screamed.  
  
Serena stood up, she ran to him and slapped him on the face "I'll never forgive YOU!" she breathed heavily.  
  
Darien stood there, his eyes filled with hatred. "You...you'd go through all this for that geek?!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" screamed a furious Serena.  
  
----------------  
  
Outside the cafeteria, Melvin was pressed against the floor by two boys, each holding a toilet brush and trying to stuff it into his mouth. Serena came along, kicked them each on the head and grabbed Melvin.  
  
"Come on!" They ran with nearly two dozen people chasing them.  
  
Inside the cafeteria, Darien glanced at the window while Michelle asked the rest of the 4L about their relationship status.  
  
"Well, if there are a group of girls chasing me, I'll try them out one by one," laughed Taiki.  
  
"Eeeeww!" Yaten faked a tremble "A living wolf in sheep skin!"  
  
"What about you Seiya? Have you got a girlfriend yet?"  
  
Seiya' s face turned pink, "No..." he answered after a few seconds.  
  
"How come? Boys need girlfriends. Otherwise your kind will never grow up!" She settled her face on her palm, staring at Seiya as the others snickered, before realizing she had just insulted them.  
  
"Michelle! You know, the reason Seiya doesn't get a girlfriend is because..." Yaten stopped immediately when he spotted Seiya giving him a death glare. "Never mind," he whispered in a tiny voice and scratched his head.  
  
Michelle smiled. "Then...I'll introduce a model to you?" She looked at Seiya. I know quite a few pretty, smart ones who would adore you."  
  
Seiya sighed. "No need."  
  
"I knew you'd say that!" Michelle laughed "I was just kidding! You always have that cute expression when I trick you!" Michelle leaned closer. "But you have to promise that you'll never take other girls seriously, because you are my Seiya," she whispered to him.  
  
A boy walked towards Michelle. "Hi Michelle! You've gotten prettier!"  
  
Michelle stood up. "Hi, this is Michael." She introduced. "And they are the..."  
  
"4L, I know...very famous" He turned to Seiya and asked "Are you Michelle's boyfriend?"  
  
"No!" Michelle said.. "We're just...friends."  
  
"Oh...right, I just thought you were, because I saw you two sitting very close." He laughed in embarrassment. Seiya' s face straightened, his lips turned into a thin grim line. The action alerted Taiki. "Just friends..." the boy repeated.  
  
Taiki saw Seiya's expression and changed the subject immediately. "Did you hear about the holiday camp to Hawaii?" He said pulling a face.  
  
"Not Hawaii again! We've gone there hundreds of times!" Darien complained, but Michael don't seem to get their point.  
  
"Only people like the 4L fits you..." he smiled to Michelle. "If she's not Seiya' s girl, then it must be Mr. Mason?!" Darien looked up, boredom filled his tired eyes. He pulled his hand out of his pocket. A red note rested between his fingers.  
  
-----------  
  
Serena tripped over a stone. Her hair was falling out of their buns, and her face was covered in caked mud. She looked up as Melvin steadied her, and saw Michelle and the 4L walking towards her and Melvin.  
  
'Why does she get to see my worst moments!' Serena swore lightly. Then some boys kicked her to the floor. Next to her, Melvin was also shoved to the ground. The boys poured a bucket of icy cold water on both of them. The coldness of the water felt like tiny knives pricking at her skin. It was the last straw. Serena screamed.  
  
"Enough!" Seiya roared, and the boys stopped. They all backed away, dumping the rest of the water onto the ground.  
  
'Seiya is on my side? I can't believe this!' Serena thought, looking up at Seiya in astonishment.  
  
Darien turned pale, he walked up to Seiya in confusion and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Seiya? What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Seiya turned around, his eyes filled with warnings. "Enough Darien."  
  
Darien frowned. "What do you mean!?" He looked down at Serena, then glanced at Seiya, eyes widening. "Don't tell me, you...you like her!"  
  
Serena looked up; she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Please...don't say no!' Butterflies flipped in her stomach.  
  
"You want to help her? Even if you'll end up been forced to drop out of school?!" Darien clenched his teeth. Seiya said nothing - he just stared at Darien with an expression mirroring Darien's own.  
  
Suddenly Darien leaned down and grabbed Serena's arm forcefully. "GET UP!" he screamed. At the same time, Seiya grabbed on to Serena' s other arm. They pulled Serena left and right. Serena struggled and screamed, feeling herself being torn apart. Strangely though, the sensation wasn't purely physical. In a way, it was emotional, as well.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Seiya screamed "Stop commanding me!" Darien screamed back.  
  
Serena struggled, "That really...hurts!" Serena shouted. "Get AWAY YOU PIG HEADED DARIEN BAKA!"  
  
Darien felt himself start trembling 'She's helping Seiya! She's with Seiya!' he screamed mentally to himself. He released Serena's arm, and Serena tumbled backwards and fell onto the floor.  
  
"WE ARE THROUGH!" Darien screamed at Seiya. "I am never talking to you again!" With those famous last words, Darien walked away.  
  
Serena sat on the floor, leaves sticking in her hair and to her clothes. "Are you all right?" Michelle asking, leaning down next to her. She took out a tissue and rubbed it tenderly against Serena's face. "Come on, we'll get you all cleaned up."  
  
----------------  
  
Serena leaned against the mirror while Michelle dampened a towel. 'She is so pretty' thought Serena 'Those long eyelashes, just like a Babie Doll! And there is always a wonderful smell on her.' Serena closed her eyes and sniffed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michelle arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Here, wash your hand with this." Michelle gave Serena the towel.  
  
Serena looked at it. "That's a Channel brand hanky!" She cleaned her face, feeling the soft, expensive material easily erasing all the dust from her face.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen Seiya with such a excited expression...or should I say...angry expression?" Michelle sighed, looking rather sad. "I guess he likes you a lot..."  
  
"Huh? No! That's impossible!" Serena waved her hands around "You are so much better...Seiya can't... he likes you!"  
  
"You think so? But...I always get this feeling, that one day, he'll leave me...I guess I'd be really sad." Michelle looked down.  
  
Serena looked at Michelle 'Why does Michelle have the same sad expression as Seiya when she's talking about this?'  
  
--------------  
  
Seiya looked up at the sun through the gaps of his finger. He swallowed, swallowing all the tortuous and uncertainty like he always do.  
  
"I'm sorry Seiya..." Serena walked slowly towards him.  
  
"It's not your fault Serena, I was just a bit out of it today..." Seiya said.  
  
Serena turned away. 'Why...' she thought, but couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud 'Why did you save me? You even fought with Darien...'  
  
"Were you going to say something?" Seiya asked, still not turning around. Serena didn't answer, she just leaned against the veranda fence and stared at the birds soaring past. "If you don't have anything to do, please stay..." Seiya said.  
  
-------------  
  
Darien leaned back against his spa wall, his head filled with the memories of the earlier incident. He splashed the water a little as he thought about what Serena said to him, and how Seiya protected her and how she enjoyed his protection.  
  
Then he let out a sad malicious laugh, and a thin line of tears trailed down his cheeks.  
  
-------------  
  
Serena sat against a wall on the veranda. To her left, Seiya sat motionlessly on the fence.  
  
'I feel so sick, but I've been sitting with this quiet Seiya all night. Why am I doing this? What does this mean?' Serena thought, as she looked up at Seiya.  
  
"It's almost day time," Seiya whispered.  
  
Serena stood up. "You really don't talk much you know?"  
  
"There are times when I say even less than this," he said.  
  
Serena looked up. "Did I disturb you? For the entire night?"  
  
"Not really, you don't talk much, not that annoying..." Seiya looked down at the city.  
  
"Thanks...I think"  
  
Seiya jumped down from the fence and bent over, he picked up something that Serena couldn't make out in the pitch darkness. "What's that?" Serena asked.  
  
Seiya took out something from his pocket and small flame appeared in front of him. "Better run!" Seiya said, and ran. It was already too late when Serena realized what was going on - a loud bang filled the quiet night as a firework rose and exploded in the darkness.  
  
Serena screamed and ran to Seiya's side "Are you mad?! Setting a firework at midnight!" She lightly hit his chest.  
  
Seiya smiled tenderly. "A friend told me this when I was little. The angels in the sky get up to work near daybreak, so if you set a firework, it will attract them. Therefore, your wish can easily come true." Seiya closed his eyes and prayed. For the first time, Serena saw some childishness on his handsome face. She looked up at the unstoppable but beautiful fireworks. "It's a very beautiful tale..."  
  
------------------  
  
Serena stared at the note Melvin left for her. "The fifth post...next to the garden...he should be here," she murmured and looked around. "MELVIN! WHERE ARE YOU, MELVIN?!" Suddenly Melvin jumped out behind a bush, wearing a helmet with two tree branches sticking out of it. It scared Serena, "Wow! What happened to you?!" Serena said, grabbing her chest in relief that it was only Melvin. Melvin checked around  
  
"No one followed you here?" Melvin inquired. He climbed out of the bush and looked around again.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up like that?" Serena arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know, it was the first time I've been chased after by so many people yesterday...it's just like in the movies, so exciting and everything...so I got all dressed up!" Melvin said.  
  
Serena shook her head, she felt dizzy. After all, she did just pull an all- nighter. Serena tumbled towards a nearest bench, almost tripping over her hair in the process. She fell limply onto it. Melvin followed after her, waving a hand in front of Serena and asking, "Are you OK? You look as if your bones are melting!"  
  
"I'm fine, it's probably just the heat that's getting into me..." Serena sighed, her muscles hurt even while talking.  
  
"So, are you going with the holiday camp to Hawaii?" Melvin asked.  
  
Serena stared him as if he had a horn on his head. "It costs ten thousand dollars! My entire family can live three months with that kind of money..."  
  
Suddenly, Melvin's expression changed. He had a very goofy smile on his face. "Then, do you want to come with me on a three day boat trip?"  
  
"Your family have a BOAT?! You mean the huge ones with hundreds of rooms on it?!" Serena stood up - she always wanted to go on one of them, but then the sickness got to her again. She felt herself loosing energy, and fell back onto the bench.  
  
"Yeah those boats, but it's not really mine, my dad booked it to go with my mum but now they have to go to this business meeting." Melvin talked on nonstop, but Serena wasn't listening, her head was filled with a low 'wong' sound and she felt herself melting under the heat. Serena closed her eyes and fell from the bench onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
"So...can we go together?" Melvin whispered and turned to the empty bench next to him.  
  
"Huh?" he said in surprise. "Serena! Serena! Are you OK...."  
  
-----------------  
  
Serena lay on her bed, looking at her mom.  
  
"Oh dear!" Ikuko said. "You have a 39 degree fever!" Ikuko leaned closer towards Ken and whispered, "I've heard, people in love gets sick easily!" Then Ikuko looked at Ken and Ken stared back at Ikuko his glasses gave away a shiny spark, and they said at the same time "That means...our daughter is in a relationship! Congratulations!" They both shouted in Serena's ears excitedly.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, all her parents ever think about is money! "I am still sick you know!" Serena breathed out.  
  
Ikuko and Ken pulled back embarrassed. Ikuko leaned down, she brushed Serena' s blonde hair slightly. "Serena...I've thought about this...if that noble school is really giving you too much pressure, you can stop studying there!" Ikuko smiled.  
  
Serena stared wide eyed at her mum "Really mum?! Really you mean it!?"  
  
"Yes," Ikuko nodded, "I really mean it...because I reckon it's easier if you just get married to that cute little Melvin that brought you home today!"  
  
Serena' s smile disappeared; she pulled the blanket over her head as Ikuko kept on convincing her. "Then, we can save the money we're paying for your tuition!" Ikuko said.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Are you feeling all right now?" Yaten asked as Darien walked towards them. Seiya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Darien fell down onto the grass and breathed in. He looked around the huge school ground. It was a nice day, but Darien felt exasperated because of Seiya' s action the other day, and because of Serena...  
  
"I heard that meatball girl got sick..." Yaten said, sipping the wine that came from no where.  
  
"What?!" asked an anxious Darien.  
  
Yaten smirked. "Why are you so worried?"  
  
Darien pulled his face straight, although, on the inside, his heart drummed quickly. He brushed a hand through his silky ebony hair. "I'm not worried...just sort of curious that a person like her would get sick..." Darien swallowed, hoping his excuse was good enough. He doesn't want anyone to know about his feelings for Serena, otherwise, his reputation would be ruined. (AN: if he ever had one ^_^)  
  
-----------------  
  
Serena opened her eyes to see her dad sitting beside her bed on a chair, taking a nap.  
  
"I'm back!" Serena' s mum shouted outside, but quickly her voice turned frightened. "What...what are you doing in my house?! WHO are you!?" She screamed at someone. Serena got out of bed and pulled Ken into the living room with her.  
  
"What are you DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Ikuko was asking a tall young man.  
  
It was Darien Mason, Serena realized. Her eyes widened "What ARE you doing here?!" she shouted.  
  
"You know him?" Ikuko asked running towards Serena and Ken.  
  
"Who is he?" Ken said. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ken shouted, enraged.  
  
Serena nodded, running to the confused Darien and pushed him towards the door. "Get him out of here! He is the one that got me sick!" she said, shoving hard, but making little progress as Darien was easily twice her weight.  
  
Ken pulled a angry face. "Oh! So it's you!! You're the one harassing my daughter! How dare you! Haven't your parents taught you anything? What's your dad's name? I am going to ring him up and tell him what you've done!"  
  
Darien was more than confused. He had never encountered such weird people before in his life, and living in such a tiny place to boot! "My dad's name is Frank Mason..." he said.  
  
"What? What? Frank what? Is your dad's name that shameful, you can't even say it out loud?" Ken thrust out his ears.  
  
"I said, FRANK MASON!" Darien said it loud this time.  
  
"Frank Mason...Frank Mason..." Ken scratched his chin and Ikuko did the same "This name is familiar...Frank...Ma...Ma..."Ken's expression changed. "You...you...you...mean the...the Frank...Ma...Mason...who owns a post office..."  
  
Serena sweat dropped  
  
Ikuko paled as well. "Two TV stations... "  
  
"Three source factories..."  
  
"One hundred and sixty seven hotels.." Ikuko' s legs wobbled.  
  
"And thirteen thousand four hundred twenty six 24 hour supermarkets?  
  
Darien arched an eyebrow, "Yeah.." he nodded. "But...My dad is not in Japan right now...you might not be able to contact him over the phone."  
  
"Of course he's not...haha...he must be really busy." Ikuko laughed. Then she looked at Ken/ "So...uh...Mr Ma...aaaa...son's son is here....hahaha...." they both rushed into the kitchen and when they came back, they were holding a tray of cakes and tea.  
  
Darien turned to the embarrassed Serena. As much as she knew about her parents and their greediness, she was speechless.  
  
---------------- 


	3. chapter three edited

----------------  
  
********************* SHOOTING STARS ********************* CHAPTER THREE  
  
Ikuko and Ken busied themselves with pouring tea, nudging Serena and talking non-stop to Darien about business and their 'beautiful little daughter'. Serena was sitting on the left-hand side of the table, leaning back into the seat, doing her best to disappear into the chair. Darien however, continued chatting with Ikuko with an awkward expression on his face.  
  
"Your house is quite cozy but I think it's only the size of my fish pond." Darien smiled lightheartedly. He really did like the place. For once, he didn't have to sit in the old fashioned, six thousand acre hall, where he need a telephone to hear his dad from acros the room. On the other hand, he was telling the truth about it being the size of his fish pond.  
  
Serena was not very happy to hear the truth though. "WHAT DO YOu mean..." she started, but stopped when Ikuko kicked her, hard, on the foot.  
  
"Oh, you are too kind!" Ikuko flit a hand in the air, "Our house must be the size of your bath!" She bashed her eyelashes.  
  
"What a handsome young man you are!" Ken beamed. Darien shrugged with an awkward grin. The place didn't seem that comfy anymore. He no longer remembered why he had come here. It was probably to see how that meatball brain would look like while she is sick, but he hadn't expected such a 'warm' welcome.  
  
"Your eyes are like bottomless crystals. Deep under all those mysterious waves of blue, I can see talents and great knowledge!" Ken sighed, his eyes had a faraway look. Serena coughed - she never felt so embarrassed in her life. 'I wish there was a hole in the ground.'  
  
Ikuko nodded in agreement with Ken. "I knew who you were the very first time I saw you, how could any one else have such temperaments of nobility?!" she said. Darien chuckled; what else could he do? He came to visit the meatball head through his own free will.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ikuko smiled. "No! How about staying overnight instead?!" Ken butted in.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, she had expected her parents to be on her side but now they were not just embarrassing her, but were setting up a plan to invite the jerk Darien-Baka to stay over night. "MOM! DAD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT GUY!" Serena stamped her feet. She couldn't stand the thought to stay with this beast any longer.  
  
"Serena!" Ikuko shouted. Her voice softened as she continued, "We WILL 'know' him after he's had dinner here!"  
  
Darien walked through the narrow corridors connected to the living room. His shoulders scratched against the walls and his head brushed the dangerously low roof. "This place is so small! How do you live in it?" He muttered to the Serena, who was trailing behind him.  
  
"Can you tell me what the hell you are doing here now?!" Serena demanded, confused. Something inside her was trying to tell her something, but she felt too tired and sick to ponder it.  
  
Darien blushed at her question, and straightened and coughed. As usual Darien searched through his head for another hideous excuse to cover it up. "I heard you were sick...But only idiots get sick in summer..."  
  
Serena's temper flared. "Hey! Did you learn nothing from last time? OR do you want another slap on that thick head of yours?!" Serena opened her mouth to continue, but Ikuko bashed her on the head with a frying pan. (AN: ^^ Okay a bit superficial)  
  
Ikuko turned to Darien, her eyes filled with apologies. "I am so sorry, Mr. Mason, I felt I had to teach my daughter her manners. Girls should be tender and caring!" Then she pulled out a chair. "Here Mr. Mason! I have already prepared dinner, so shall we start?!" Darien grinned and took a glance at Serena who was rubbing her head.  
  
Darien sat down in the chair and waited patiently as everyone else seated. He looked over the table, set with a weird meal. Most of the food was green. "I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't prepare too much..." Ikuko grinned in embarrassment.  
  
Darien just smiled kindly and inquired about a few dishes. Serena gazed at Darien while he chewed his food with patience and manners, while on the opposite side of the table, her parents made loud smacking noises. 'Wow, I never knew he have such good manners...' Serena thought, feeling herself slowly melt in front of the well-educated Darien.  
  
Darien put down his chopsticks and smiled "Thank you for such a delicious meal. I have had a lovely time here." Serena' s heartbeat increased. 'Gee, he really is good looking...' Before she could think further, the memory of the old Darien flashed through, 'No, I shouldn't be fooled by that fake, rude and stupid idiot! He is just pretending...'  
  
-------------  
  
Serena walked Darien to his car in an awkward silence. She kept trying to convince herself that he was a notorious, self-centered baka. But for some odd reasons her thoughts are always disturbed by some very strange feelings. "Why did you pretend as if you are...so...perfect or something..." Serena wrinkled her nose, but some part of her was still wondering  
  
"I didn't!" Darien cried "That's the way I am at home...I really did enjoy the meal, I mean, your family is so amiable!" Darien gave a lighthearted chuckle.  
  
Serena took another glance at him, she wasn't sure if he is telling the truth or not. If he was lying, he sure was a very good actor, but there didn't seem to be a reason for him to lie anyway.  
  
"Ever since my sister went to Switzerland I always had to eat dinner by myself..." Darien halted. "I reckon it's fun at your place since you get to eat with your parents."  
  
Serena grimaced. She felt a bit sorry for Darien. "What about your parents; where are they?"  
  
Darien gave a wry smile "I barely see them once a year..." Darien stared at his feet. "Are you going to the camp in Hawaii?" He looked up, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Me? Can't afford it."  
  
Darien snickered, "That's why I hate the poor, but it's just ten thousand dollars! Never mind, I'll pay for it!"  
  
Serena felt her anger rise. 'Stupid guy, why does he always make me so angry!' "Why should I let you pay? Well, let me tell you something buddy, I already planned to go on a three day boat trip with Melvin!"  
  
"WHAT?! You are going to a boat trip with that...that hick?" Darien's eyes widened, as his fists tightened.  
  
"Yeah! Now, good bye Mr. Mason! It's late and I need to head back home." Then with a wave, Serena turned and vanished into the dark night.  
  
--------------  
  
"We are not going to Hawaii!" Darien said. He fell onto the sofa next to Yaten.  
  
"What?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Only hicks goes to Hawaii in summer."  
  
"Then...where do we go? Antarctica or...maybe France?" Taiki said.  
  
Darien grinned. "I am going to take you somewhere one hundred times better then Hawaii!"  
  
-------------- "Ah! The ocean!" Serena cried. She inhaled deeply and stretched her arms wide, embracing the salty air filled with freshness of the ocean. She was wearing a white shirt with navy blue shorts, a straw hat and sunglasses. Her long wavy blonde hair wasn't in its usual meatballs - instead it was braided and falling casually against her back. Melvin stood next to her, wearing a loose chocolate colored T-shirt and long white pants.  
  
"You really like being here?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena felt her heart pumping with excitement. She looked around and spotted a fancy, white cruiseliner standing by the shore. It was huge, grandly floating in the blue sea."Is that our boat?"  
  
"Yep! How come my parents still aren't here?" Melvin looked around.  
  
Serena ran towards the boat dragging Melvin behind. "Come on! Let's check out our rooms!"  
  
Suddenly five figures appeared high up on the stern. They seem to be staring down at Serena and Melvin. The figures looked extremely familiar to Serena.  
  
"Who are they? What are they doing on our boat?" Serena pointed to Melvin.  
  
"Isn't that Darien Mason?" Melvin scratched his head.  
  
All the 4L was there besides Seiya. The other two figures were Lucy and Elisabeth.  
  
Serena' s eyes widened "What's that idiot doing here?!" Serena stared with her jaw wide opened, as Darien got off the boat and walked to her. He was wearing a wet swim suit, flashing off his perfectly built body, and his gorgeous, slick black locks lay flat against his eyes.  
  
"You!?" Serena pointed an accusing finger at him. Her brain told her that, as long as Darien-baka was there, she was definitely NOT going to have a good time. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Hawaii!"  
  
Darien smirked. "I've been to Hawaii millions of times, why would I wanna go again?"  
  
"But...this is our boat...my dad rented this boat!" said Melvin.  
  
"Yea, that bumpkin did. BUT I bought this boat!" Darien sneered, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention...I gave another boat to those hicks; they probably got overexcited and forgot about you two...?" Darien shrugged, turning to go, but then turned back. "You can come in, if you want to."  
  
Serena grunted, she felt like killing Darien, but her angers flew away when she saw Michelle and Seiya walking towards her. Michelle looked especially beautiful today, wearing a loose green dress and having let her hair out. Seiya, however, was dressed in his usual style: white. Nevertheless, he still looked extremely handsome, as usual.  
  
"Hi Michelle!" Serena greeted.  
  
"Hi Serena! Get on the boat!" Michelle waved.  
  
"No...we are not going..." Serena took a glance at Melvin, feeling her heart sinking a bit. The perfect holiday was over before it had even started. Serena' s rejection stopped Darien, making him turn and changing his expression to something akin to anxiousness.  
  
"Come on Serena, you guys were going to get on anyway...what's the difference? Wouldn't it be more fun if there are a lot of people instead?!" Michelle reasoned cheerfully. She grabbed onto Serena and Melvin' s hands. "Tell you what, we are having a party tonight on the boat; it's going to be so much fun with you two here!"  
  
"You should come," Seiya said simply.  
  
Serena smiled - as much as she hated Darien, she could not resist the warm welcome from Michelle. "All right..." And...of course, that quiet little invitation from Seiya didn't hurt.  
  
"It must be here..." Serena muttered, as she and Melvin walked through the corridor, looking for their rooms. "Room 9001...here it is!" Serena said, taking out her key and opening it. The room was huge - it had a blue leather sofa in the right corner, and an enormous window covered by soft pink curtains. The smell of roses permeated the room. On the right wall was a door to the next bedroom, and besides the door was a bar, filled with expensive wines.  
  
"WOW! This room is HUGE!" Serena' s eyes grew wide. She had never seen a room like it before.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Melvin cried "I am gonna check out my room! It's probably as big as this!"  
  
Serena jumped around in excitement, checking out everything in the room. "Maybe this holiday won't be that bad after all..."  
  
Outside, seven people reclined on their couches. The warm wind brushed against their skin.  
  
"It would probably have been better to just go to Hawaii and stare at those pretty girls on the beach," Taiki complained, turning to Yaten for support.  
  
Yaten sipped his wine. "Well, someone told us that he's going to take us to somewhere better."  
  
"Pfff...I should have known. Why didn't I bring any girls with me..." Taiki sighed. He turned to Seiya, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Seiya, are you and Darien still fighting?! This place is bad enough as it is...can't stand you guys..."  
  
Darien sighed. He lift his cup for Seiya to see and muttered, "We probably need to talk, just some other time all right?" Seiya gave Darien a wry smile and nodded.  
  
Serena and Melvin wandered around the boat, before climbing to the top level and finding everyone else already there. They were turning to go when Michelle stopped them.  
  
"Serena! Melvin! You're here! Want to join us?"  
  
"Oh no thanks, we just looking around," Serena waved dismissively.  
  
"Oh, well then, don't forget to come to the party tonight!" Michelle smiled.  
  
"But...I didn't bring a dress..." Serena said.  
  
Elisabeth smirked, "You don't have one to start with... " Serena ignored her comment.  
  
"That's all right, I can lend you one of mine," Michelle said.  
  
Serena smile weakly. She really didn't want to go and make a fool out of herself. "I..." She didn't get to finish when Melvin' s mobile rang.  
  
"Hello? This is Melvin." "Oh...you want to talk to Serena? OK, just a moment," Melvin said, handing the phone to Serena. "It's your mom!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Serena darling! You have to grab your chance with Melvin!"  
  
"Mom! You're talking nonsense. There are a lot of my other classmates on the boat right now, am I suppose to grab every single one of them!?" Serena shouted.  
  
"Then is that...that....Ma...Mason there?"  
  
"Yeah, he is..." Serena sighed, taking a glance at Darien.  
  
"YES! OK, this is the moment, I have waited all my life for! You are going to get him tiger!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes "Mom, your scaring me...I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
  
"All right I'll get your dad!"  
  
Ken's voice came through the phone "Serena! You have to grab your chance all right? Our life depends on you!"  
  
Serena got really mad. "YOU PEOPLE ARE SO UNREASONABLE!" she screamed in the phone and threw it into the sea.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S my phone!" Melvin shouted, staring at the little dot eaten by the blue waves without so much as a splash.  
  
Serena breathed heavily and turned to the seven people sitting there, shocked. Darien stared at her with wide eyes, Yaten muttered a "Gee...", and Taiki gave her a thumb up. Even Elisabeth and Lucy seems speechless.  
  
---------------  
  
Michelle brushed through Serena' s hair slowly, "Your hair is so soft and shiny," Michelle commented.  
  
Serena blushed. "How are things between Seiya and Darien?"  
  
Michelle sighed. "I think they are OK with each other now. Seiya was dragged here; we just hope they will solve their problems on the boat." Changing the subject, she continued, "You are going to look absolutely fabulous! After we have finished this touch of make up we'll pick a dress for you." Michelle grinned. "I am going to make you really beautiful and scare the wits out of those boys!"  
  
----------------  
  
The hall was covered in party decorations, and on each side, servants were lined up, standing against the wall. A huge dinning table was set in the center of the hall, covered in candles and food. People walked about, taking some food on their way. Melvin was one of those people - he was wandering around the room, picking up food with his fingers. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a black jacket with black pants. Neither were any of the 4L, but Lucy and Elisabeth however, were dressed just as seductively as always.  
  
Serena walked into the hall slowly with Michelle beside her. Her heart was pumping very fast against her chest, and she felt herself losing her breath. Serena pulled on her pink silk dress which covered her body submissively, revealing her womanly curves. It had a hollow in the stomach area decorated by stylish stripes. Her wavy blonde hair was let down, with an silver rose clip in it matching her long silver earrings. Michelle smiled proudly at her masterpiece.  
  
"Everyone! Look at the beautiful Ms. Serena!" Michelle exclaimed, grabbing the attention of everybody. Woos and wows were heard.  
  
"THAT...that's... the poor...poor...Serena with those meatballs?!" Elisabeth stammered, "Why does Michelle treat her so well?!"  
  
Yaten stared "You look...so...beautiful," he said, blinking his eyes.  
  
"Definitely..." Taiki agreed.  
  
Darien' s jaw fell to the floor, when he saw Serena, 'Is that meatball head?' he asked himself. He looked at her up and down. 'Gosh,' that turned him on!  
  
Seiya was sitting in front of the piano, but he turned and his eyes widened when he saw her.  
  
'Everyone is looking at me...' Serena thought nervously, 'just like in the fairytales...when Cinderella became a princess...I just hope the clock will never strike midnight...'  
  
Yaten was the first to move. He walked seductively towards Serena and leaned down to kiss the back of her hand, which made Serena blush furiously. "May I have the honor of dancing with you, my lady?" he whispered.  
  
"I...I can't dance..." Serena answered.  
  
"I'll teach you... "  
  
Serena felt nervous at first, but she slowly got used to it and followed the music. On the side, Seiya stared at Serena while Michelle poured some drink into his cup, who noticed his expression and saddened. Taiki asked Serena for the next dance, just as charmingly as Yaten.  
  
Serena fell back onto the couch again, glancing at the center of the dance floor where Seiya danced with Michelle. Suddenly Seiya stopped and said something to Michelle, who smiled. Seeming disappointed, she started to leave the dance floor, but Yaten immediately asked her to dance. At that moment Seiya turned towards Serena. He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
In the background, the pianist starts to play a beautiful slow melody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my moment This is my perfect moment with you This is what God meant This is my perfect moment with you  
  
I wish I could freeze this space in time The way I feel for you inside  
  
This is my moment This is my perfect moment with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya' s hands gently grabbed Serena' s heart raced wildly as Seiya' s fingers brushed against hers. His dark blue orbs fixed on her light blue ones. It was so dreamy. She no longer felt the pressures of the world. She just let him guide her, anywhere, everywhere he pleased. She was melting slowly under the heat of his gaze. 'Is that really for me? The passion I see in him?' Serena wondered.  
  
Darien glared at the perfect looking couple in the center of the dance floor who seemed to out glow all the rest. Even Michelle looked plain besides Serena. Her beauty was natural. He could not resist those innocent laughs and those beautiful endless blues. Darien looked away, blinking away the unwanted tears. 'What the hell?" Darien thought.  
  
"It's so unfair!" cried Elisabeth to Lucy. "First she dances with Taiki and Yaten, and now she's dancing with SEIYA!"  
  
"Don't remind me!" Lucy sent a glare of death at Serena, and drank her glass of wine in a hurry. "I have an idea!" She brightened and closed her hands together. She walked onto the front stage of the hall and patted on the microphone to get everyone's attention.  
  
"People!" she said, and everybody walked towards the stage. "We are going to play a very BOLD game in pitch darkness." Lucy smirked. "In this game, you can BOLDLY KISS anybody you wanted in this room! I'll count one two three and we'll turn the light out!"  
  
Elisabeth clenched her fists and aimed at Darien, Darien however, looked around for Serena. (*-_-) And Serena, stood nervously in her spot.  
  
"One...Two...three!" all of a sudden, the lights was out, screams filled the air and cries like.  
  
"Where is Darien Mason?!" someone cried. "Yaten? Where is Yaten." "Ahh!" *Thump* (some one fell down) "Ouch! Who was that?" "Hey, stop grabbing my collar! GIVE ME SOME AIR! MMM...mmmm...'et go 'f me!"  
  
The light turned back on, revealing an obvious couple, kissing passionately. Well, maybe the guy was a bit forced. It was Melvin and Elisabeth. Melvin stretched out his arms and waved it around as Elisabeth wildly grabbing onto his collars. She opened her eyes and released him.  
  
"You!?" She cried. "I thought it was Darien."  
  
"You!? Oh! Yuck!" Melvin wrinkled his nose and spat.  
  
Lying beside the table was Darien...with Serena on top of him. Serena opened her eyes in confusion; everything came on so suddenly - she was tripped by someone and fell against someone hard, who grabbed on to her. They both lost balance and fell onto the floor. Then she felt her lips crashing against something soft and...it kissed back. Serena's visions cleared. She saw a familiar face, a hated face, with those bottomless blues and those ebony locks that fell into it. The eyes blinked back.  
  
'I...I kissed Darien?!' Serena shivered as her heart shattered into eight million pieces. 'I kissed that...' She immediately got up and pulled on her dress, blushing madly. Darien got up too, confused and shocked. He couldn't think. 'Why did Serena push him on the floor and kiss him?'  
  
Melvin ran up to Serena, "Serena you kissed..." He didn't finish his sentence, because he saw the weird expression on Serena and the blush on Darien. "Don't tell me you two.." Melvin pointed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Serena screamed, her eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the room.  
  
'I am so stupid...what a dream...what a night, it was just a joke!' Serena thought while running she scrubbed the tears off her face 'Now I am punished for my stupidity and this hateful dress!' 'I had to kiss that pig!' She thought mentally.  
  
Darien stood there. 'Was that a blush I saw on her face?' Darien thought. He looked around and saw numerous confused faces. "Don't look at me! I don't know what happened, OK?" Then he too, walked out of the hall.  
  
Darien walked through the corridors, until he spotted Serena standing five meters away from him. He could not see her expression because she had her back to him, but he guessed by her stance that she was astonished and shocked.  
  
Darien straightened his shirt and walked towards her, a sly smile covered his lip. "Was that your first kiss?" Darien asked. He slowed when he heard a sob. "I can't believe you've never been kissed before!" Another sob. "Think about it! It was with me!" Darien approached her, and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but Serena shook it off.  
  
"You must be really...touched..." Darien whispered beside Serena' s ears.  
  
"We'll try again," Darien muttered. His lips lightly touching Serena' s neckline, It made Serena shiver. She turned around, her eyes red and puffy. Darien backed away, the expression wasn't exactly what Darien expected. 'Is that sadness?' Darien thought, he couldn't understand. 'But why?'  
  
"Don't touch me..." Serena whispered with another heartbroken sob. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed again and ran off. Leaving the now very confused Darien standing there.  
  
-------------------- 


	4. chapter four edited

Gosh! I have just finished my science assignment. Ok, this is chapter 4! I am sorry about the delay, but my Internet was down so I had to get a new one... So sorry people ^^ I know some of you is going to kill me now...but THINK ABOUT THE STORY! (phew...lucky I've got it to cover up for me).  
  
Although only a small number of people gave me reviews. I'm still impressed, I never had high expectations in this story, it was set mainly to train my writing skills and improve my grammar, but some how I found myself being sucked into the story... So...lol  
  
I found many people been very curious in WHO is going to get along with Serena. Seiya? Darien? Well to the people who have watched Meteor Garden. I am telling you that I am not planning to make everything exactly like the show, but (there always is a but) that does not mean that I HAVE TO change the main characters. So winks, expect surprises!!  
  
Ok, ok I get the message I'll shut up and get on with the story? "But can you people stop throwing me tomatoes?!" (ouch? Just kidding)  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I am doing this...I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in my story, in fact, some of the plots doesn't belong to me either. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and some of my plots belong to the TV show Meteor Garden! However, I don' t obtains any profit from my work, so please don' t sue me because you won't get anything out of it!  
  
********************* ?SHOOTING STARS? ********************* CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Serena yawned, her eyes glued to the window, it revealed a misty wet view of the ocean. She liked the quietness of it, mixed with a bit of misery, it suits her mood perfectly. The incident from yesterday still disturbs her somehow, but it does not seem to be as bad anymore. She just hated the fact that she gave her first kiss to that pig, but after all...it wasn't his fault. The 4L group followed by E.L Michelle and Melvin interrupted her peace.  
  
Darien saw Serena from the corner of his eyes, but nothing said between the two.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Yaten winked. "The beautiful little princess turned back into Cinderella?" Serena just smiled. Her eyes sweep across the group and met Seiya' s. It was unreadable. 'What is he thinking? Why are those eyes always so confusing.' Somehow her naughty eyes got out of control and locked its gaze on a different pair of blue. They were lighter in colour, and so much brighter. Serena blushed when she realized she have been starring at Darien. Darien blushed cherry too.  
  
Yaten arched an eyebrow and mocked "What's wrong with you two? You look like walking tomatoes!" it made Darien felt even more awkward.  
  
Taiki sneered, he put an arm around Yaten and whispered but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Didn't anyone tell you? They kissed last night..." Yaten's eyes widened. His mouth parted in astonishment, Elisabeth and Lucy did the same.  
  
'Oh no...I should have dug my hole earlier' Serena thought, standing very stiff. She felt pairs of eyes swept from herself to Darien. Some how she wanted to see Darien's expression right now, but her body was stiff and her muscles refuse to move.  
  
Darien swore in his head and once again his responsibility fell him, and decided to blame everything on Serena "I didn't do anything...she just pushed me onto the ground and..." Darien regret it the moment those words slipped out of his mouth. He glanced at Serena, preparing for attacks any moment now.  
  
Lucy groaned "Gosh...how can you be so dirty, a girl throwing themselves into other people's arms..." she clenched her fist, deep inside, was jealousy that boiled.  
  
The air in the room thickened, Serena tasted blood at the back of her throat, oh how she wished it was Darien' s blood, he knew that she tripped and fall, why is he lying to them? 'obvious!' Serena thought, her eyes darkened 'He is a self centered Baka and as long as my life is miserable, he'll be the happiest man on earth!'  
  
She turned to the group, Seiya stared at her coldly. Serena was again confused by this mysterious boy, why is there a trace of sadness in those eyes? Did he believe what they just said about her? She felt the urge to explain. "No! It's not what you think! I accidentally tripped and fell, well it just turned out to be a bad position!" Her eyes locked on the dark blue ones, but they show no mercy or forgiveness. They stayed just as cold and lifeless. "You don't need to explain to me Serena, it's non of my business." Seiya said in a flat tone.  
  
Elisabeth tapped her feet. "Don't believe her Seiya!"  
  
Serena grimaced, she felt tears threatening to come out, and without a word she walked towards the entrance bumping away Seiya violently on the way. 'I am so stupid by thinking that he's on my side...'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Serena hugged her knees, crystal tears trailed down her already wet cheeks. She was in her room, all by herself. She longed for a special companion, but it was he whose toned her heart apart. "All I ever wanted was to be loved..." Serena sobbed. "But why does everything always turn out wrong on me?"  
  
********************************** You're such a sly one With your cold, cold heart Maybe leaving came easy But it tore me apart Time heals all wounds they use to say And I should have know 'Cause it seems like forever But I'm letting you go Now I am almost over you Now I am almost should be through **********************************  
  
She sat there like that until the stars came out, a slight knock was heard from outside. "Serena?" it was Melvin' s voice. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Serena swallowed and replied in a tiny voice "Sure, just give me a minute."  
  
Melvin sighed, he leaned against the door, his dark brown eyes narrowed, somewhere inside him wanted to defend her. He has always liked the girl, from 7th grade. Somehow, Melvin wondered off to the stern, and in the shadows was Darien, who seems rather miserable and sad himself.  
  
"Mason! You're going to pay for making Serena sad!" Melvin cried, standing bravely in front of the Darien who is almost one head taller than he.  
  
Darien looked up, he rolled his eyes and walked away, but Melvin yanked his sleeves, and the hand was surprisingly strong. Darien looked into those brown eyes, they were filled with anger, he know that Melvin won't stop bugging him unless he did what he was told.  
  
"Fine than..." Darien threw his hand off. "But you realize that we are on a boat? What can you do here?"  
  
"I am going to challenge you!" Melvin looked around the boat, and thought for a second "Swimming pool!" Melvin said after considering.  
  
"Pfff..."Darien rolled his eyes again.  
  
They walked to the swimming pool, Melvin did warm up on the way and looked nervously at the calm looking Darien.  
  
"Alright, the person who stays in the pool longer without breathing wins!" Melvin claimed, pointing his finger at the dark gray water.  
  
"Ok, I am going to count to three..." Melvin said taking a glance at Darien "One..." "Two..." but Darien suddenly grabbed onto his collars.  
  
"Childish! I don't do count downs!" Then with a splash, Darien and Melvin fell into the pool.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Serena clenched the silk gown she borrowed from Michelle, her fingers brushed across its smooth surface. 'Michelle tried her best to make me happy...the least I can do is return this and be grateful...' Serena thought, she wiped away the tears and walked out of the room. She tiptoed through the corridor for it was almost bedtime. The door was ajar, through the gape she saw Michelle siting on the sofa with Seiya standing in front of her. Serena backed away, her risen fist dropped down carefully to the sides. She realized they are having a private conversation 'it's not very nice to eavesdrop...' Serena thought, turning away, but the mentioning of her name stopped her.  
  
Michelle stood up, she walked to the bar gracefully and pored some whisky in two cups. "It's very obvious that you like Serena a lot..." Michelle smiled at him. "The way you defended her that day...it surprised me..."  
  
Seiya gave a wry smile, he fell down onto the chair opposite to the sofa and shook his head slightly. Michelle missed that expression, she sat back onto the sofa and sighed, "I think I am a bit Jealous Seiya," she leaned back, nibbling her bottom lip slightly. "Because...from now on, you are not mine Seiya anymore...but Serena is a nice girl and she is worth it..."  
  
Seiya laughed, quite loudly, he stood up and leaned towards Michelle, their face inches away. "What are you going to say? We are really suitable for each other?" Seiya mocked, his eyes flashed with agony. "You always tends to keep your princess style, your good repetition." He whispered "You act as if you don't care, so you won't hurt anybody, but you never realize that you are hurting the ones that loves you the most."  
  
Michelle's heart shattered, his words are as tiny knifes that stabbed her heart. "I..." Michelle opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she felt Seiya caressing her cheeks.  
  
Seiya grabbed onto her shoulders and slowly kneeled down in front of her, his blue eyes softened into a aqua color. "You said I like Serena...but I am telling you, the person I really likes is you." Seiya finished his sentence, and leaned down to kiss Michelle.  
  
Serena' s entire been trembled, her legs threatened to give away. She felt unbearable pain overwhelming vas the scar in her vulnerable heart deepened. She covered her mouth, when she felt a uncontrollable sob washing up her throat, her muscles froze in place and her feet glued to the ground. 'I can't move, the last bit of energy just drained from my body.' She thought.  
  
She dragged her self away from the scene, and ran as fast as she can, as far as she could with her eyes closed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Serena! SERENA...Sere...S...Serena...." muttered a unconscious Melvin, he was laying by the pool, wet all over and his head tossed side to side while repeating Serena' s name. Darien stood in front of him, he bent down and slapped Melvin' s face.  
  
"Wake up! Come on!" Darien grinned when Melvin' s eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" Melvin asked.  
  
"You can't even swim! You fell unconscious straight after 3 seconds!" Darien smirked. He grabbed Melvin by the arms and pulled him back to his feet. Melvin turned around in circle, feeling a little dizzy.  
  
Finally he gained full consciousness and remembered the challenge "That doesn't count!" Melvin argued, his fist tightened. "Again!" He cried.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes "Just shut up, I am hungry." He turned and walked away, Melvin following right behind, "Fine then, I am sort of hungry too."  
  
Darien looked through some of the windows and frowned "Where is the kitchen any ways?" Melvin shrugged and they start searching. Two minutes later both entered a room filled with bars, Darien glanced around and walked into some of the bars. There are containers filled with ice blocks and numerous shelves of wine and beer, but food...was no where to be seen.  
  
"How come there are only drinks?" Darien said, he fiddled around a bit.  
  
"Why don't you just wake the chief and ask them to cook!" Melvin tapped his foot in annoyance.  
  
"Can't you be a bit more creative?" Darien laughed.  
  
"Maybe we can go fishing..." Melvin said half minded, but Darien took it seriously, "How? The boat is too high."  
  
"We can use the small boats."  
  
Darien' s eyes brightened, as if he has heard the most exciting thing in the world. "That's a fabulous idea!" He slapped Melvin' s head gently and quickly headed for the exit. Melvin shook his head and followed Darien.  
  
---------------------  
  
Serena slowed down, and found she walking through the side of the ship. She sniffled and tried to calm herself by listening to the waves slapping against the hull. She sat down on a bench and covered her mouth when she felt another sniffle coming.  
  
--------------------  
  
"It's all your fault!" Darien muttered at Melvin, he dropped the bucket full of lively fish carelessly onto the floor and fell onto a chair.  
  
Melvin dried the seawater from his forehead "I didn't know there wasn't any fire to cook..."  
  
Darien glanced at the fish they caught, there was at least six of them, their tails still switched and flapped. He bent over and touched one with his finger, it twitched and Darien' s finger accidentally slipped over it's sharp fins, that made Darien cry out. "Ouch! It stinted me!"  
  
Melvin rolled his eyes, "Don't be a coward, even Serena doesn't scream when she get stunned by a fish! She is the bravest girl I've ever seen..."  
  
Darien peeked at Melvin and mocked "As if you know her very well or something!"  
  
"Of course I do! We were primary and high school mates!" Melvin thrust out his chin proudly and continued when he saw Darien's curious glance. "Even though she have a very girlish and weak appearance, but there are extreme strength on the inside. She would stand up for her friends and herself, and she never gives up easily." Melvin smiled. "I remember in high school, we had a very cranky principal, we were not allowed to throw away our food, no matter how bad it tastes. I hated the school milk, it gives me stomach aches. Serena always drinks it for me although she gets stomachache all the times. So...you can imagine how much she cares for me..." Melvin blushed.  
  
"Maybe she just wants to drink it because she's poor, aha!" Darien laughed.  
  
"No! She just cares for me!" Melvin looked at Darien seriously. Darien raised an eyebrow, "You like her?" Darien asked, "But...too bad, she's taken!" Darien smirked.  
  
Melvin' s mouth dropped "By who!"  
  
"Me! Of course!" Darien cried, "Didn't you see the way her soft lips caresses mine?!"  
  
"No way!" Melvin shouted, he clenched a fist full of ice block and threw it towards Darien. "She'll never like a beast!" Melvin took some more ice blocks and ran.  
  
"What!?" Darien took the entire bucket and chased after Melvin.  
  
-------------------  
  
Serena clenched her hair, tears ran down her cheeks combined with heartbroken sobs. 'What's wrong with me? Do...I really like him that much?' Serena thought, while another drop of tear touched the corner of her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, and the picture of Seiya appeared.  
  
"DON'T! Stop! Darien-baka!" Melvin screamed, he rushed past Serena with Darien chasing after him. Serena stared at the two with wide eyes, a wry smile crept to the corner of her mouth when she saw the comical scene of Darien throwing half dead fish on Melvin' s head. 'Thank god, I am not the only person sitting here on a night like this' Serena sighed. She stood up.  
  
"Stop it You two!" Serena cried, laughing, drying tears away from her cheeks. She pulled the two apart. It was as if Darien saw her for the very first time. His mid night blue eyes became big and round and his tongue were caught in his mouth.  
  
"I...uh..." Darien stammered, he brushed the ebony locks from his eyes and looked away nervously. Serena wanted to laugh at his expression, but somehow, it turned her a bit nervous as well. 'What to say...have to say something!' she scold herself mentally. Before she could say anything, Darien screamed out aloud.  
  
"I got it! I know a way to eat the fish with out fire!" Darien said, collecting the fish from the floor and....Melvin' s head (-_-)  
  
----------------  
  
Seiya opened his eyes slowly and backed away, Michelle still had her eyes closed, a slight smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes and grinned at Seiya.  
  
"You don't care do you?" Seiya muttered sadly, he searched her eyes for astonishment or nervousness they are signs of people in love, but he found non. A frown crept to his brows as he backed further away. "Why?"  
  
Michelle smiled, she leaned closer and whispered "Of cause I care, this is very important to me. How can I forget my little Seiya is a big boy now?" Her eyelids dropped, as her lips touched Seiya' s.  
  
Seiya turned away from her, he stood up "No! This is not what I wanted!" he cried.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Wake up!" Darien screamed and kicked on Yaten' s door, "Wake up everybody!" he walked down the corridor, screaming aloud. He stopped in front of Michelle's door and knocked on it, "Michelle, wake..."Darien had not finished his sentence because he saw Seiya standing in front of Michelle. Darien immediately pulled his face straight and said emotionlessly "You're here as well? Fancy a night snack.?"  
  
Yaten walked out of the cabins, he ran a hand through his hair, and moaned "Oh my god.," So did the others. They came to the stern where a round table was placed, on top of it was a plate with some weird fishy looking big chunks in it. Taiki arched an eyebrow and poked at the pink things curiously. "Is that the night snack you were talking about?" Darien nodded.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"That's why I hate 'virgins'!" Taiki cried, nudging Darien by the elbow.  
  
Serena broke into a choking laughter while Elisabeth and Lucy stared at Darien with huge round eyes. "He...he is a..." Elisabeth screeched in disbelieve.  
  
Darien blushed, he turned away from them and separated some of his 'fish chunks' in to plates. "Well, you shouldn't mess around with people you don't like!" he said.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table and chit chatted while chewing on the tasteless fish, Serena chewed with enthusiasm, she suddenly feels her appetite coming back when she remembered she has missed out two meals. In the corner of her eyes she saw Seiya's lonely form wondering to the dark side of the stern, so she stood up and approached him.  
  
Seiya stared into the peaceful night sky, he inhaled deeply to help his heart fall back into one piece, when he heard light footsteps behind him.  
  
"Hi..." Seiya greeted.  
  
"Hi." Serena said, holding her bowl of fish. Seiya looked extremely handsome under the silvery shine of the moon, she blushed.  
  
"Are you eating? Can I have some?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Sure!" Serena said "I'll go and get some for you." She turned to go.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll share it with you?" Seiya chuckled and lifted a piece of fish from her bowl.  
  
Serena looked down, she could hardly figure out what he is thinking right now "Where is Michelle?" She asked half minded.  
  
"She's probably asleep." Seiya replied quickly, his expression turned into a short wince.  
  
Serena saw it, "Oh...I am sorry you were disturbed." Serena said and she suddenly realized she revealed the fact that she heard their conversation. 'Oh no what am I saying?'  
  
Seiya turned to Serena in curiosity, "You heard us?"  
  
"It was an accident..." Serena explained, she feel tears rushing out of her eyes, "Gosh..." She sobbed "I've been eating too much Wasabi!"  
  
Two figures hidden in the corner, one of them was holding a camera and it caught most of their conversation.  
  
"I know I am a very annoying person..." Serena said, "But, I still think we are friends...especially on the veranda." She sobbed, smudging the tears away.  
  
Seiya smiled one of his heart melting smiles "I wouldn't have helped you if I thought you were annoying."  
  
------------------  
  
Serena opened her locker, the holiday was over, and a brand new term is starting. She sighed when she felt peace surrounding her. No more practical jokes and no more... suddenly she realized something is missing. She concentrates hard and locks her gaze on her science textbook, than it clicked.  
  
"My runners!" Serena cried out in annoyance! "This is the third one!" She threw her locker shut and clenched her teeth tightly.  
  
"Those stupid brat! Stealing my shoes!" she cried, starring around her for anything suspicious. Suddenly a voice echoed through the long hall.  
  
"IS that what you were looking for!" Serena turned around, finding Darien standing with a smirk on his face. Behind him was two very embarrassed looking Seiya and Yaten. Her eyes traveled down onto his feet and cried out in anger when she saw her expensive runners working like a slipper on Darien's oversized feet. His toes sticking out of the holes in front of the runners, it twitched playfully while Serena stared.  
  
She shook her head and pushed past Darien, not been able to believe how stupid that guy can be. Darien however seems overwhelmed by his "perfect" practical joke. He turned towards Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Don't you just think I am a genius!? Did you see that expression when she pushed past me?!" Darien said excitedly, his expression remained goofy.  
  
Taiki shook his head in disbelieve "You woke us up seven o'clock in the morning to show us THIS!?" he cried pushing past him.  
  
"Your way of expressing love is a bit weird you know Darien!" Yaten said also.  
  
Darien stared nervously at the two cans of coke in his hands, he thrust one out into the air as if offering it to some imaginary person. Then he shrugged. He repeated the movements a few more times while heading for the veranda. He pushed the door open and saw Serena sitting on a fence, swinging her legs cheerfully looking like an angel, but the sight beside her wasn't very pleasant to him. Seiya was holding her hand and chit chatted with her, as if they were a couple.  
  
Darien felt jealousy overwhelming, his fist tightened around the can of coke until it cracked and coke leaked from his arms.  
  
"Did you know that Serena and Seiya always meet each other on the school veranda?!" Darien asked Taiki and Yaten, but they only shook theirs heads innocently.  
  
"Yes, they ALWAYS do." Said Elisabeth and Lucy. Lucy was holding a mini camera in her hand, they walked towards the group.  
  
"That brat Serena is a two-timer, she is just tricking both of you!" Elisabeth stated. She turned on the camera and handed it to Darien. Darien took it with a shaking hand. Through the ten by ten-centimeter screen, he saw the conversation that exchanged between Serena and Seiya in several different occasions, but that was good enough to turn his jealousy into frustration. His jaw clenched and he threw the camera into a fountain nearby with out thinking.  
  
Lucy winced when she saw her expensive camera sinking to the bottom of the fountain. She walked towards Darien slowly "She is not worth it Darien, you can find somebody so much better..." she said, sliding a hand down his arm.  
  
Darien was out of his thoughts. All he could think of was 'Serena and Seiya' He never needs to fight for anything or try hard for anything in his life. But now this poor girl is toying with his feelings, and the most frustrating thing is that...he never realize it! He just fell into her trap like that! 'She is going to pay for this' Darien thought mentally, he pushed Lucy away violently and headed back to the veranda.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I have to go." Seiya said, he skipped off the fence and dodged around his pocket for something. Finally he pulled out a envelope.  
  
"Here, Michelle wanted me to give this to you, it's a invitation to her birthday party." He smiled. "We'd be glad if you come." Seiya handed the red envelope to Serena and walked away.  
  
Serena looked at the letter carefully and stuffed it into her pocket, she sat there silently for few more minutes and hopped off the fence too. She skipped to the door and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" Serena apologized, bowing franticly. She looked up and saw a grave looking Darien standing in front of her. His expression was frightening, it's as if he is going to rip her into pieces. Serena backed away fearfully as she realized these.  
  
"What...what do you want?!" She stammered, backing to the wall. 'He looks so scary, something is definitely wrong.' Serena thought. Darien approached her slowly, his breathed heavily while death glared Serena.  
  
"How dare you play around with me? You slut?" These words came through the gapes of his clasped teeth. His left hand grabbed some of her hair and his other hand pinned her against the wall.  
  
"What did I do now?!" Serena struggled. She was very scared.  
  
"It's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Darien screamed into her face, "You tricked me! You think you are so smart huh? I am gonna show you the result for playing with MY FEELINGS!" He shouted. His hand tightened into a fist and aimed straight at Serena, Serena tossed her head to the side and avoided the attack.  
  
Darien felt pain in his fist, he retrieved it from the wall, and saw it covered in blood. Serena took the chance and yanked his hand away. He was extremely strong, but she managed to escape from his grasp and ran towards the door. She didn't know what to think, she didn't have time, all she knew at that very moment is that this guy is dangerous and she needs to get the hell out of here.  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She screamed, throwing her bag at him. He easily bashed it away and chased after the screaming Serena down stairs. Darien is very fast, he caught up with her and pinned Serena on to the wall. Serena struggled and yelped but it was no use, she felt his lips crashing into hers for a brutal kiss.  
  
"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Serena screamed while Darien tore her sleeve apart. She kept on screaming and struggling, but soon she has lost the power, her limbs fell helplessly against the sides and her head jerked around no more, even her screams turned into sobs.  
  
Darien suddenly realized what he was doing, he felt the irritation flying out of him, and feelings of guilt replaced it. He raised his face and met those sky blue eyes, now covered in tears. 'What have I done? This isn't right...' Darien thought, he starred into her cloudy eyes for a moment and released her gently. She didn't run away as he expected, instead, she sobbed continuously and her legs gave away. Darien held her, fighting the tears that was threatening his eyes. Right at that moment, he realized, he had it bad for the girl. She has sucked every bits of energy out of him without doing anything, just starring into those blue eyes can turn him savage.  
  
"Oh Serena..." Darien muttered, "I won't be able to defend myself, even if you meant to kill me..." he placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead.  
  
"I am so sorry..." Darien whispered in her ears. He brushed a few strands of wet locks behind her ears and released her crying form, letting her sliding down the brick wall slowly.  
  
"Don't crying.... I promise I won't hurt you anymore...."  
  
---------------  
  
Serena stopped in front of her house, she soothed the knots out of her hair and tightened the over sized black coat around her tore shirt. She did not want her parents to worry.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Serena said in a pretend cheerfulness.  
  
Ikuko greeted her "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
Serena looked down nervously "Oh, I borrowed it from my friend, its cold outside."  
  
----------------  
  
Serena sat up from her bed, she could not sleep, and her thoughts kept on roaming back to the terrible incident. 'What does he want?! I've never thought boys are so scary before...it's not the usual Darien...' Serena thought, while tightly clenching the bed sheets in front of her chest.  
  
A nurse bandaged Darien's hand. Darien looked down, he couldn't believe what he has done today, 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!'  
  
-----------------  
  
The next day, Serena arrived at school with an arched eyebrow. From yesterday's experience she thought she would have received a handful of practical jokes by now, but instead, she was walking through the school hall safely, with no banana pills or super glues in her way. 'Don't make the statement too soon!' Serena thought to herself, growing cautious towards the odd peace. She came past the notice board and saw a crowd whispering over something, she tiptoed and saw some large kanji written in bright red on a piece of green paper.  
  
'Who would do that!" Serena giggle, but the smile wiped straight away from her face when she read it.  
  
It says:  
  
FROM NOW ON ANY ONE THAT DARES TO HARM SERENA IS TO BE PUNISHED  
  
DARIEN MASON  
  
'What's that suppose to mean!' Serena thought, but before her mind could work any further, the crowed turned around and starred at her. Serena blinked her eyes for a few times, her cheeks turned bright red and decided to dart away before anything happens.  
  
She met Ray near the math stuff room, who seems especially cheery. "Hi! Serena!" Ray cried, waving a familiar looking red envelope around.  
  
"You got it too!?" Serena smile, she was relieved that another one of her 'kind' is going also.  
  
"Yeah!" Ray grinned "I was so shocked and happy when I received this! It is the very first opportunity for me to attend a party like this! With all those people in the higher society!" Ray cheered, but her expression saddened after a while.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, I still have no idea what to wear! I mean...you know I attended the school with scholarship...I..." Ray looked down sadly, she folded the envelope carefully and placed it into her bag. "Maybe I shouldn't go after all..."  
  
Serena grimaced at Ray's sad expression, 'Poor Ray...just wish that I can help...oh what am I thinking! I have problems with my own dress also!' Serena sighed.  
  
---------------- The bell rang  
  
"Finally over!" Serena stretched out, she walked to the parking lot and spotted her lonely motorbike in the center of the park with proud velvet BMW sitting next to it. Serena rolled her eyes when she saw the nametag on it, which says Jane Reed.  
  
"She changed car again!" Serena moaned, but her attention was brought back to her old motorbike when she saw something extraordinary on the seat. It was a shiny purple box, fancily wrapped with pink ribbons.  
  
"Wow, what's that?!" She whispered. Holding it up carefully in her hands, she unwrapped it and removed the lid of the box.  
  
"Oh...my....GOSH..." Serena gasped, there was the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. It was a blood red silk gown with roses attached to the necklines. Serena unfolded it and let it blow in the soft wind, the dress was multiple layered, sunray washed through every folds of the dress making a butterfly effect on the soft silk, it was as if itself is alive. Serena shook her head unbelievably, she looked down into the box and found a red note with golden messages.  
  
~HOPE TO SEE YOU WEARING IT DURING THE PARTY SERENA~  
  
DARIEN  
  
Serena clenched her teeth tightly, 'how dare he try to bribe me with a DRESS!' she thought, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DARIEN-BAKA!? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GIVE ME A DRESS AND I'LL SHUT UP AND NEVER MENTION YOUR SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOUR!" Serena panted, she raised the dress over her head to throw away, but thought better of it.  
  
"Ray haven't got a dress yet!" Serena thought, "He don't need it anyway...so..." A grin crept to her face.  
  
----------------  
  
"REALLY! THAT MUAT HAVE BEEN SCARY!" cried Lita, her eyes widened in horror while listening to Serena. "I can't believe Darien Mason would do such thing without a REASON!  
  
Serena nodded, she winced again at the terrible memory. She was still confused by his actions on that day, and haven't had the guts to approach him and ask for almost two weeks. However, Darien seems to be avoiding her as well.  
  
"Anyway," Serena sighed, "I have a worse problem now!" she said, taking something out of her drawer. "It's a invitation from Michelle, it's her birthday and they are holding a family party in this five star hotel. She invited me but I still have no idea what to wear, and I am scared to go there by myself, so...can you go with me?!" Serena asked in a little voice.  
  
"Well...sure, since I've never been to any party like this before...but I don't have anything either." Lita shrugged. At that moment, Ikuko stepped into the room holding a plate of fruit.  
  
"Hi girls!" She greeted, placing the food onto a table. Her sudden entry caught Serena by surprise, she clumsily hid the invitation behind her back and prayed that her mom didn't see it, but she felled miserably. Ikuko's sharp gaze fell onto the corner of the red card.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, and grabbed it herself, when she received no answer.  
  
"Invitation!" Ikuko's eyes widened. She stared back at Serena and cried "Is this from that Darien Mason!"  
  
"No!" Serena shouted in agony at the mentioning of Darien. "No! It's just Michelle's birthday and I was going to..."  
  
"Michelle who!?" Ikuko demanded, but decided to find out herself, she opened the invitation and looked. "Michelle...Richardson!" She muttered. "Richardson...is it the billionaire Richardson family!" she cried out.  
  
Lita stared at Ikuko in astonishment, "Wow!" she said, "You know so much about those people!"  
  
"Of cause!" Ikuko said proudly, and turned to Serena "You are not turning this down are you!?" she asked.  
  
Lita answered without thinking "Well, we wanted to go but there we still have problems with the dress!"  
  
Ikuko's eyes brightened, "Of cause! How can I ever forget such details!" she shouted to herself. "Don't worry about it! I'll take care of it all!" She smiled. Her eyes cast a far looking glance and said dreamily "Remembering twenty years ago! I was chosen as the peanut lady for this peanut butter advertisement!" she sighed at the old memories.  
  
"Cool!" Lita smiled.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Can't you see! She is going to turn us into peanuts!" she cried at Lita.  
  
"Definitely not peanuts, but cute little flowers!" Ikuko said, rushing into her bedroom.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Serena and Lita stood in the middle of the living room, dressed in something between the 1970 to 1980. Serena has a purple dress, with a single strip on her left shoulder that holds up and huge purple daisy. The bottom of the dress spread out like an umbrella with several layers. Her hair was brushed to one side, held up by A ENORMOUS purple flower. Overall she looks like something out of the sound of music.  
  
Lita's was even worse, her one was a similar style, except it had both straps and the colour was hot pink and black. Serena and Lita twitched in their dress uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't you think this is a bit weird?" Lita asked.  
  
"Not at all! You look so cute!" Ikuko smiled. "That's what I wore for the peanut lady contest! I can't believe it still looks so fabulous today." Ikuko said, followed by a dramatic sniff.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"You girls stay here! I'll get the door!" Ikuko rushed off excitedly. "Melvin!" She cried. "Here comes a handsome young man girls!"  
  
Melvin stepped into the living room, he was dressed in something close what Elvis Presley wear and to make the matter worse his hair is spiked up. It looks like he tried unsuccessfully to copy Beckham's hair style.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped while Melvin twisted his tousles. "Hi girls!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Melvin! What in the WORLD happened to you!" Serena cried.  
  
Ikuko however, was starring him with round eyes. "You look exactly like the sir butter that made the advertisement with me!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"NO! No way I am STEPPING onto that CAR!" Screamed Serena, her hands holding desperately onto the post by the road.  
  
"Come on Serena!" Lita cried. "There isn't any other cars!"  
  
Standing beside them was a Ferrari, normally a person would be more than happy to place their butt on the comfortable seat of this famous brand, but somehow, Melvin found a way to decorate it, so it would look 'special.' He managed to connect two speakers onto either side of the car and yellow flowers popped out of the windows.  
  
Finally, Melvin managed to pull Serena into the car seat and forced her to sit down. "This is a Ferrari you know!" He cried.  
  
A female driver around the age of 25 stepped out of the car, she pulled her skirt uncomfortably because it was too tight.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." She stood up straight and bowed to Melvin.  
  
"Lets go." Melvin said simply after everyone was in the car. The driver sat back, she straightened her oversized white hat (which Serena assumes to be apart of the uniform) and started the engine. Serena sighed, she just know this day is going to turn out so bad. Somehow, Melvin saw her expression and thought she was bored.  
  
"Do you want some music!?" Melvin asked. "Maggie!" he said to the driver, "Live music."  
  
Serena' s eyes widened "Live music!? What's that!?" Her question was answered when Maggie the driver lifted up a brownish speaker phone. She starts to sing "if you are happy and you know it clap your hands." Her voice went through the phone and came out from the two huge speakers.  
  
It was horrible, Serena screamed out wildly and covered her ears for the rest of the way.  
  
------------------  
  
Ray opened the purple box carefully, she received it from Serena a week ago and was very grateful for it.  
  
She smoothed out the dress and let it fall onto the floor in front of her, starring into the mirror, she saw herself, wearing it, waltzing across the dance floor with everyone noticing her for once.  
  
'Somehow, I know this dress will fit me so well...somehow, everyone will really notice me tonight." She smiled to herself and a image of a tall handsome young man came across her mind. She smiled.  
  
-------------------  
  
Serena Lita and Melvin stepped into the five star hotel where the party was held, they gasped when they saw hundreds of people dressed in fancy clothing walking around the place. Soft jazz music played in the background.  
  
"Wow! Is that the FAMILY party Michelle was talking about!?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Look! There's super stars everywhere!" Melvin pointed at a group of beautiful people who seems to have jumped out of the television. "I'll ask them for autographs!" Melvin cried rushing over to them.  
  
"Serena! You are here!" said Taiki, smiling charmingly. Serena turned around to see Taiki who looks gloriously handsome.  
  
"Hi Taiki!"  
  
Taiki looked at Serena and choked "How come you are dressed like..." he stopped when he saw her embarrassed expression.  
  
To smooth the uncomfortable silence, Taiki looked around and spotted what he wanted "Darien! Serena is here!" Taiki cried out, waving to Darien.  
  
Darien, who was covered in black turned to see Serena standing there with a depressed expression on her face, turned away immediately. He is not ready to face her yet, not after what he has done, he rushed away silently.  
  
Serena stared at his back in disbelieve. 'How could he just turn away like that! It's as if I've done something wrong! I'm the one that's suppose to turn away from HIM! I'M the one who was treated that way with no reason or any explanations at all.' Just as Serena' s anger starts to rise, she realized that Lita was missing.  
  
"Have I seen you around before?" Taiki and Lita was standing in the corner of the room, Lita seems to be extremely shy, she bowed her head, avoiding his gazes, occasionally looking up to steal a glance at his handsome face.  
  
"I don't think so..." she whispered.  
  
"I thought so," Taiki smiled. "How can I ever forget a girl like you." His gaze softened. "So, do you have time tonight, after the party..."  
  
Serena felt her heartbeat increasing, she knows how purely 'evil' Taiki is and she is not going to see her friend falling straight into his trap.  
  
"Lita!" Serena stomped across the room, dragging her friend away from Taiki. "You'll get pregnant by talking to him!" she cried mindlessly.  
  
"It won't happen! I never made mistakes during..." Taiki said smiling.  
  
Serena ignored his comments, simply continued "Just pretend that he is some sort of disease and keep a distance from him alright!?"  
  
"Serena, you are overreacting!" Taiki cried helplessly.  
  
"Taiki!" Serena death stared him.  
  
"Fine!" Taiki said, holding his hands up in the air, "I'll keep away from her." With a sly smile, he nodded at Lita and walked to a group of models.  
  
"Wow..." Lita whispered, she focused on the sight of his back and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Serena asked, waving a hand in front of Lita.  
  
"I felt so nervous talking to him...he is so cute and I just felt my heart jumping around!" she sighed again.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"And that Darien Mason is absolutely GORGEOUS! Don't you reckon Serena? It's hard to imagine that he is the kind that would do those things. I mean, it's as if the girl needs to be forced or anything!" Lita babbled away.  
  
"You just don't know..." Serena said. "All I can say is, they are dangerous nuclear bombs carefully wrapped up in Christmas wrappers."  
  
All of a sudden, the crowd around them starts to clap, cheers filled the huge hall. Serena looked up and saw Michelle dressed in a beautiful white dress walking into the hall with her dad. Michelle looked glamorous, her greenish ocean hair flowed freely to her waist on top of it is a silvery tiara.  
  
"That Michelle really is something!" Lita said, gasping.  
  
Serena was stunned, she couldn't move for a while, all she could think of was Michelle's beautiful appearance and Seiya' s reaction and how bad she looked in that puffy dress. "Yeah..." Serena answered after three minutes, still feeling drowsy. Michelle's dad made an opening speech to welcome all the party guests, he then left the stage.  
  
Serena looked around, feeling more depressed then ever, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. Michelle is a nice person and she treated Serena very well, but she could not help is. Her gaze fell on Darien, who was standing not far away. He looked very handsome with that black tuxedo, his eyes shined with anticipation while he chatted with a beautiful girl. She sneaked closer, trying to hear what they were saying, she felt a sudden interest to what sort of girl would a baka like Darien be interested in.  
  
"You haven't called me for a long time..." the girl said to Darien.  
  
Serena stared at him angrily. 'Those rich bastards, all they ever think of is playing around with girls.'  
  
Darien shrugged and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes "I am sort of busy recently." He said lamely. Suddenly caught a familiar shadow from the corner of his eyes, Darien turned towards it. It is the shadow, he's trying to approach for the entire night.  
  
He caught her angry glare and immediately realized his mistake. "What do you want?" he turned back to the girl in front of him, pretending as if he never met her before.  
  
Serena turned away, "Lita, I feel like getting a drink..." she said to Lita.  
  
"Alright, you can go and get a drink and I'll find Melvin...if I can..."  
  
Serena walked to an isolated corner of the hall, and spotted Yaten drinking all by himself.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ray checked the invitation again and looked into the hall. She couldn't believe her eyes, "Wow..." she whispered to herself, all the hard owned confidence she built up flew right out of her mouth at that moment. she finally managed to gathered herself after standing in front of the glass door stiffly for three minutes, she lifted the red gown carefully and stepped into the hall.  
  
She walked across the hall, searching for someone she knows and bumped into Melvin and Lita. "Hi Melvin!" she greeted.  
  
"Hi Ray! Wow! You look so pretty!" He said, "I'll introduce a friend to you." Melvin smiled, elbowing Lita.  
  
"Hi!" Lita greeted "Are you Serena's friend! You are beautiful!"  
  
Ray has just received two complements in one go and felt her confidence boosting. "Thank you..." she replied shyly. She turned around and saw a figure in white starring at her, she looked up and saw Darien.  
  
Darien gazed at Ray's dress and recognized it as the one he gave Serena, he felt his inside bursting in anger, how can that girl give my present to some one else! He thought.  
  
Ray smiled at Darien shyly. "Why are you wearing that dress?" Darien demanded. "You don't deserve my present, ugly woman." Darien sneered and walked away.  
  
Ray was in total shock, she could not believe it, and she felt her eyes whelmed in tears and a sob threatening to escape from her throat. She turned away and ran out of the hall without a word.  
  
-----------------  
  
Serena hiccuped, she has drank numerous cups of wines already, "I was going to say something...(hiccup)... but I forgot..." Serena laughed.  
  
"You had too much to drink already!" Yaten said drowsily.  
  
In the background, Michelle's voice echoed throughout the entire hall. "Thank you for coming to my birthday party..."  
  
Serena and Yaten stood up from where they were sitting and tumbled to the center of the hall.  
  
Michelle, who was standing in the center of the crowd, spoke through a microphone. "Today, on my twenty fourth birthday, I'll be announcing a very important news to you all, and that is, I'll be going back to France very soon, and probably won't be considering coming back. Mom, dad, please forgive my stubbornness."  
  
Everyone was caught in shock by her announcement, especially Seiya, his smile disappeared entirely.  
  
"What are you talking about Michelle! You just came back from France!" Michelle's mom said.  
  
"I am sorry mom, I've already made my decision, I am going back to France, to continue my degree in law, and I'll be helping poor for the rest of my life." Michelle said.  
  
"Michelle! You are my only daughter! You are our only inheritor for the Richardson's company!" her dad cried.  
  
"Dad, you are wrong. The Richardson Company belongs to you, not me. I want to create my own future with my very own hands...To me, things like beautiful hair and expensive clothes are not so important any more. From now on I want to be myself!" Michelle said gravely, she took out a pair of scissors she has prepared and raised it to her shoulders, with a little click, her silky hair came off easily, leaving the rest shoulder lengthen.  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the scene, Michelle, starred at Seiya straight in the eyes, she seems to be transmitting a message through those gazes. Seiya looked back, his face was lifeless, pale, it was impossible to describe the sadness that pair of eyes held. He turned away from her slowly, and walked out of the hall, unnoticed by the rest.  
  
Serena saw it, she tried to follow him but was stopped by Yaten. She wondered off drowsily, worried about Sieya.  
  
"Poor Seiya...what is he going to do?" Serena thought through her misty brain. Somehow, she tumbled into another hall, where she assumed to be a good place to rest and think. When all of a sudden, out of the corner of the hall, she could make out a conversation.  
  
"I was just thinking if you can say something good about our company in front of your father." A man said to Darien.  
  
Darien hesitated. "Well, I never interfere with my dad's business, it might have to wait until I get inherit the company, and that will happen in about ten years time. You can talk to me about it then, if your company is still there." Darien smirked.  
  
The guy thanked Darien and walked away. Darien stepped out of corner of the room and saw Serena, "Hey, you've been eavesdropping!" he said, retreating.  
  
Serena hiccuped and death glared at him "I am not sad enough to eavesdrop your boring conversation, I just happens to walk across here." 'have to say something' "Listen to your self, the way you talked to that guy, it's as if you are so great or something (hiccup)..."  
  
"I am..." Darien said. "This is a world filled with challenges, it's like the food chain. If you stay on the very top of the food chain, you stay safe, but if you are willing to be the producer, you are born to be eaten. You won't understand anyway."  
  
Serena glanced at him "I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth, how many times have you practiced it? You probably used it to trick that model just then!"  
  
Darien looked away in annoyance. "What are you talking about! Those girls only approached me because of my family's fortune, because the brand Mason can fulfill their desire! Do you think I would like those kinds of girls? Stop talking non sense!"  
  
Serena breathed in deeply, she realized what she just said was not really true. "Sorry..." she whispered. She stood up slowly, still feeling a bit angry about what happened before. "But...you should at least apologize about what happened the other day...If you apologize, I'll just pretend that I was bitten by a dog!"  
  
"A dog!" Darien shouted angrily, "Are you saying that I'm a dog!?"  
  
"Just apologize!" Serena cried, she was starting to loose balance. All those wines are working very well.  
  
"Why should I apologize! It's all your fault!" he cried, but not angrily, he is starting to notice her drowsiness and assumed that the non-sense she was talking is caused by the affect of too much alcohol. "Serena? Are you ok?"  
  
"Just apologize..." Serena whispered, suddenly feeling sick, she covered her mouth to avoid vomiting, only to loose her balance and tumbled into Darien' s arms. At last, the sickness was too much to bear, she couldn't hold it back and threw up on Darien's VERY expensive suit.  
  
-------------------  
  
Waking up in her bed, Serena still had a very bad headache, she shook her head and saw her mother coming into the room.  
  
"Serena?" she whispered. "You are awake! Do you know how much you worried me last night! Being so drunk!?" she demanded. She continued when she saw Serena' s guilty expression, softer this time. "Do you know who took you home last night!?" she said in excitement.  
  
Serena shook her head, unable to explain that strange expression on her mother's face.  
  
"Darien Mason! You threw up all over him, but he didn't mind a bit, and he even took you home voluntarily! I think he is in lo..."  
  
"Don't you start again MOM!" Serena cut her off with a loud scream which only caused worse headache.  
  
Ikuko gave up on the topic, but still looked excited and satisfied. She pulled on Serena' s blanket and said "Alright, now get up! You have to go to school today, apologize to Mr. Mason sweetly and remember to dress up pretty!"  
  
Serena groaned  
  
--------------------  
  
Alright you've just finished chapter 4 of shooting stars, stupid place to stop huh? Ha...so what will happen? Will Michelle go to France and produce a chance for Serena? Will this be the end of Darien' s chance on Serena? Or will something new happen that might affect Serena's decisions? All to be found out in the next chapter!  
  
See ya soon in a VERY short while! 


	5. chapter five

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! According to some copyright reasons, I refuse to make further progress to the story shooting stars, it might be deleted by fanfiction.net, even if they don't I will be deleting it in ten days time, which is the 6th of January 2002.  
  
************ Shooting stars ************ Chapter five  
  
-------------- Serena sighed and slumped her shoulders, 'Poor Seiya...' she muttered again for the one hundredth time on the day. 'What is he going to do about Michelle...and...And what about me...would he since Michelle is not...'  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING SERENA!?" She cried out aloud, rubbing her temples. Sighing she started jogging again but stopped when she spotted a familiar form sitting on the side of the road.  
  
"Seiya..." Serena whispered, tapping the limp form on the shoulder. "Are...are you alright?" she asked again. Seiya stirred, he turned around giving her a sour smile.  
  
Serena felt something in side her aching, his eyes are full of redlines. His handsome face showed tiredness and sadness.  
  
"Gosh Seiya..." She gasped, kneeling down beside him. "You...are you thinking of Michelle? You know...you can ask her to think about it, she might change her mind..." Serena said, totally forgetting the tiny part inside her that wished Michelle went away.  
  
"It's no use, she never changes her mind." Seiya said, his voice is hoarse but sounds somewhat smooth and steady.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Serena stood up, already made up her mind. How can she still be so self-centered when watching him going through so much pain? She is going to do something, what ever it is, as long as Michelle stays. Even if they will be together, even if her heart is going to ache like this for the rest of her life. She cannot bare the thoughts of HIM going through this.  
  
"I need to go home..." Serena said to Seiya, as much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't concentrate with him around, she needs somewhere quiet to think, to put these things together.  
  
Seiya barely nodded, 'He didn't move for two hours...' Serena winced, the more feelings Seiya showed for Michelle the more pain she suffers. Shaking away the grieving feeling, she took one last look at him and started finishing her previous exercise.  
  
Half an hour later, she leaned against a tree, gasping for breath after the exercise. She scanned the streets checking where she was and saw a tall beautiful modal like woman walking across the road. Brushing some of her heavy fringe behind her ears, she looked again. The woman had short aqua hair, dressed casually just like everyone else on the streets, but she still stood out, some thing about her is just different from the rest. The air around her seemed refining and noble. Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Michelle!" Serena waved, Michelle turned around, and smiled at Serena.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something..." Serena cried across the street.  
  
"Hi Serena, never thought I'd see you around here!" Michelle smiled.  
  
"Michelle..." Serena started, swallowing the sinking feeling in her throat. "Please don't leave!" She cried. "I know this is non-of my business but I can't bare seeing him been hurt...so much..." she admitted choking on her words.  
  
"Please...for him...don't leave..."Serena couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it rolled down her cheeks touching her pink lips that are quivering slightly.  
  
Michelle's gaze softened, "Serena, I know you've been really nice to us and care about him a lot, for that I am grateful, but no one can change my mind...even him."  
  
Serena sniffled, what ever it takes, she is going to stop her. Biting the bottom of her lips hard she suddenly kneeled down (Notes, kneeling is a severe protocol in Japan, usually, children kneels for their grandparents when they receive gifts)  
  
"I know I look like an idiot to you Michelle, but there is no other ways..." she paused and breathed in deeply. "Please...I can give up everything for him...my dignity, my...my feelings and...and I'll leave him alone so you two can be together..." Serena muttered, tears are now pouring down her cheeks.  
  
---------------  
  
Seiya stood up, it still hurt as much as the second he heard the news, from her very own lips. "Why?" he muttered, looking down to hide a drop of tear from the street of people. Gulping he stood up, moving his soulless body towards where Serena headed. He need a companion right now, some one to talk to.  
  
Walking mindlessly after the jogging Serena, he could not even be bothered to call her. Strolling along after her makes him feel a bit less lonely. Twenty minutes after she picked up speed and he lost sight of her, but managed to catch a glimpse of the two golden ponytails occasionally.  
  
He kept on walking, and suddenly inside a park displayed a scene he never expected to see...  
  
---------------  
  
Michelle's expression turned into total shock when she saw Serena kneeling, "Serena!" she gasped, kneeling down beside her and helped her up, she inhaled deeply. Searching through her mind for those words that has been there for the last few days.  
  
"Serena..." She began, "There are choices in life that can only be selected once, no regrets. I have my own dreams and I don't want to be chained up with emotions at this stage of my life."  
  
Serena nodded, although she thinks differently, she believes in true love, that love is the only aspect that can bring you real happiness, but somehow she can understand her willingness to sacrifice for her dreams.  
  
Pausing a little to gather herself, Serena outstretched her arms, "Well then, I guess I'll wish you luck!" Serena beamed, hugging Michelle and letting the wind dry her wet lashes.  
  
"Thank you Serena..." Michelle grinned, her eyes glued to a frozen Seiya over Serena' s shoulder for seconds before turning away casually. "I need to go, I promised Yaten to introduce the model to him.  
  
Serena nodded, sighing deeply, she watched as the perfect creature walked away. "Everything...she have everything a girl ever wish for, but yet, she gives up all of it to full fill her dreams..." She muttered, still amused by Michelle.  
  
The sight before her made her gasp, a frustrated looking Seiya with his fist clenched and his lips pressed firmly against each other.  
  
"Seiya..." Serena whispered.  
  
"Who told you to interfere with this?" He asked calmly, too calmly for Serena' s opinion.  
  
"I...I thought you were really depressed so..."  
  
"Get out of my face, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Seiya cried pointing ahead of him.  
  
Serena' s lips trembled as she turned away, "I am sorry Seiya, but you should understand that the only reason I interfered with this is because I care for you..." Serena said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well, I don't need your pity..."  
  
------------------  
  
"I can't believe that guy! Where in the world is he?" Darien stomped around the airport in frustration, Michelle's plane will be due in a few minutes but there is still no sign of Seiya anywhere.  
  
"I guess I've gotta go now!" Michelle shrugged at the 4L and Serena. Disappointment written all over her face. "Have a nice time while I'm gone, and...say good bye for me to Seiya."  
  
They waved until Michelle disappeared behind the entrance.  
  
"Oh my god, where have you been Seiya!?" Yaten cried, when he spotted Seiya behind a post.  
  
"Here..." He answered simply.  
  
"You are such a...a..." Serena scrambled for words.  
  
"A Idiot?" Seiya answered for her, but his face held a completely different expression. He was smiling.  
  
"How can you smile! Can't you see? Gone! The love of your life is gone! And you just throw your last chance away to that stupid post!" Taiki growled.  
  
Seiya laughed, "I just love seeing you getting pissed off, " he took out something from his pocket. It looked like a...plane ticket?  
  
Yaten was the first to react, "Oh god! THAT'S MY SEIYA!" He cried, giving Seiya a hug, followed by Taiki. Darien stared blankly at the ticket then to Seiya, a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
"I am going onto the next plane!" Seiya said. He turned to Serena, who sobbed in joy, "I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day, all I want to tell you that you are a great friend, I'm really grateful for your 'interfering'". He laughed.  
  
Serena nodded knowingly.  
  
Seiya turned and walked into the entrance. 'Goodbye Seiya...' Serena whispered to herself. ----------------  
  
Walking through the school, 'This place seems to become duller ever since Seiya was gone...he was probably one of the things that kept me going...' Serena though.  
  
"Serena!" She turned around to the voice, a very nervous looking Darien stood stiffly, "Saturday, two thirty! Outside Gladstone hotel!" He said.  
  
"What?" Serena Asked, confused at this sudden conversation, and the very confusing address he just told her, but Darien just walked away.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried, 'Saturday...two thirty, Gladstone hotel? Is this some kind of date?' She nibbled her bottom lips thoughtfully. 'Nah...as if Darien would...yeah right hahaha.'  
  
----------------  
  
SATURDAY  
  
"Mom...what time is it?" Serena asked, remembering her "date". They were on grocery shopping.  
  
"Four o'clock dear." Ilene answered, examining a watermelon.  
  
"Mm..." Serena looked down, 'He's probably just joking...or maybe some sort of practical joke.' But it wasn't convincing enough, the look on his face told her that it was anything but a joke.  
  
"Mom, can I borrow your umbrella?"  
  
"Sure," Ilene answered.  
  
Serena grabbed the umbrella and ran out of the supermarket.  
  
When she got off the bus to Gladstone hotel, the rain that has poured down previously has stopped. 'Darien...' was all she could think of, searching around the busy street, the misty weather made it an impossible mission.  
  
"Oh...god..." seconds ticked by and Serena can still find no sight of him. "Where the hell are you Darien-baka!" Serena screamed through the crowed, and there, right in front of her she saw a very soak Darien, sitting on a bench staring back at her intensely.  
  
"Darien..." Serena whispered.  
  
He stood up, his expression changed from anger to relief. "Oh...god...you are OK!" He said and hugged her. Serena stiffed the water from his shirt soaked into hers. "Where have you been!? Did you know that I was worried to death about you!?"  
  
"I didn't know if I should come..." Serena whispered in a tiny voice, fully ashamed of herself.  
  
"How can you do this to me?" He demanded angrily. "I sat on that stupid bench for TWO hours waiting for you not to mention the pouring rain, so you can be unsure of to come or not!?"  
  
Serena licked her lips, she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "You could have bought an umbrella...or...gone home or something...I never asked you to sit here..." She answered, and right at that moment, she saw pain filled his eyes. Guilt overwhelmed her, she felt as if she hurt him deep, but how? How could she hold such power over him?  
  
"So that's all you thought of me?" he stated quietly, "That's all you think of me, while I am...I am here, considering you as the only girl I've cared for on the surface of this planet?"  
  
Serena' s heartbeat increased, I am the only girl he cared for?  
  
"I sat here the entire afternoon, " he started hoarsely, "Waiting for you to appear...even if you just come and left without talking to me or something. I was worried that maybe there was a car accident and you were involved! I couldn't even go and buy a god damn umbrella because if I moved, you wouldn't be able to find me, and I didn't want you to get soaked." His eyes were dark, drops of wetness covered his eyelashes. Somehow, they don't seem to be caused by the rain.  
  
"Guess I wasted my entire afternoon..." he said, swallowing and turning to go.  
  
"Darien?" Serena whispered, placing a hand around his wrist.  
  
He turned around just in time to capture her lips, his eyes widened, they were the sweetest feeling he has ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around her waist, savoring the wine sweet taste of her kiss. Slowly he felt a pair of hands making it's way up his chest, around his neck and slowly messing the back of his hair.  
  
He deepened the kiss, which made Serena make a soft moan. Finally they had to part for breath.  
  
"Serena...I..." Darien hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am sorry for all the mean things I've ever done to you...but I promise I'll make up for it...because I...I think I'm in love with you." He stared into her eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well Darien..." Serena inhaled deeply, measuring her words. "I can't say that I love you back...because I...I need to know you better before I can make such statements, but I have a feeling that soon or later I will say the three words confidently..."  
  
Darien grinned "That's fine with me...for now Sere..." Once again he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------  
  
Ok, I know the ending REALLY sucked, but this wasn't what I planed, but I don't have any other choices.  
  
By the way, I will be starting on a new story, WHICH IS 100% MY OWN IDEA AND PLOT. I hope you will still read even if this ending sucks.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
